Lost In Nightmares
by Ryder Black
Summary: Repto, an 18 year old feraligatr, wakes from a nightmare, horrified as it was the worst he'd had yet. Little did he know that the nightmare was just the beginning... (Rated M. Contains Adult themes, Sexual References, Coarse language, Violence and Gore.)
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

_The young Totodile looked around the forest, taking in the surroundings, they seemed so familiar to him, yet so alien at the same time... He blinked a few times as he saw a light in the darkness, but rather than comfort he felt only pure terror, so he turned and ran along in the dark forest, trying to find somewhere that seemed safe._

_He soon reached a large tree, a comforting tune coming from up in the branches, he looked up and tears of joy filled his eyes as he saw a Sceptile, his father, lying on a branch humming the tune softly, he cried out, trying to catch his father's attention _

"_Daddy!" _

_The Sceptile stopped humming and looked down at him before sitting up on the branch _

"_Son..."_

_He leaped down and started walking towards his son, but instead the Totodile ran over and hugged his father's leg tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sniffled._

"_D-Daddy... I missed you so much..." _

_He closed his eyes as he hugged his father's leg tighter, only to notice the smell of smoke in the air, his gut instinct told him to run far, far away, but instead he opened his eyes, and screamed in terror at what he saw... _

_His father, now nothing more than a charred skeleton, a few scraps of burnt flesh stuck to his bones. _

_He backed away slowly, but a fire sprang up around him and his father's skeleton, preventing him from escaping. _

_He opened his jaws and fired a blast of water at the fire, but it seemed to only make the fire grow. _

_He cried out, pleading with the dark forest to help him, almost as if some otherworldly being was listening a shadowy figure appeared behind the wall of fire, he looked at this figure, hoping it would help him as it got closer and bigger, soon the fire parted, and all his hope was dashed, he saw the thing creating the shadow was a mega Charizard X, but, it's scales were a strange grey colour, with blood red flames instead of blue, he shook in fear of this creature as it walked towards him, it lent down in front of him, and spoke its voice deep and raspy, _

"_You fear me... don't you little one..." _

_He looked up, and tried to hide the terror in his eyes as he nodded slowly, it then spoke again, its voice sounding more, and more demonic with each second _

"_Good, I like it when my prey fear me... it makes the chase that, much, more" _

_It paused for a second as he backed away from it, now beyond terrified_

"_...fun..." It growled the last word out before it flexed its claws and slashed at him. _

The Feraligatr woke up just before the claws hit him, breathing heavily he clutched his chest, sweat streaming down his face and mixing with the tears

"J-Just a dream..."

He said, trying to calm his nerves

"_Just a dream? That was the worst nightmare yet! ...You sure you're okay Repto?"_

He shivered, recalling the creature that he had seen, with a sigh he slowly got out of the bed, ignoring the voice in his head as he slowly pulled a pair of cargo pants and a plain black top with camouflage sleeves on, he then walked out to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Not impressed by what he saw.

"_Arceus... We look like shit..."_

He growled quietly before walking out and grabbing his phone off charge and checking the time '6:34 am' He frowned and grabbed his headphones before opening the door to his house. After stepping out into the cool air he locked the door behind himself and walked off down the path that lead to the main footpath,

"_I wonder if Axel is up..."_

He shrugged silently before putting the headphones on and plugging them into his phone before playing 'Crush' by Pendulum, he started walking along, humming the tune softly.

As he walked his mind drifted back to the dream and he clenched his paw with a soft growl, remembering how helpless he was, how he was unable to help his father

"_It's not you're fault Repto, he made us go..." _

He snarled, baring his teeth angrily at Primal's comment "Oh yeah, well I think we'd be better off with him!"

_Primal stayed silent, at a complete loss for words, and shocked at this sudden outburst. _

With a heavy sigh he started walking along again, only to stop a few minutes later, racked with guilt "Look, Primal, I'm sorry... It's just these nightmares... They're taking a toll on me..."

_He sighed weakly before speaking "It's fine dude, no need to apologise..." _

Repto looked down "Look, let's just go see Axel... I need someone to talk to about these bloody nightmares"

"_Fair enough" Primal said, wishing to himself he could help in some way, rather than just being a voice inside Repto's head._

He started to jog along, keeping an eye out for anyone he knew, but the street was deserted. Only a small amount of light piercing through the thick trees that backed the houses.

"_Something's up... I can tell"_

Repto groaned before replying as sarcastically as possible "Oh my Arceus, really Primal, I just assumed no one was up because it was six in the morning, but please, let's hear _your _reason for them not being up!"  
_"I could do without the sarcasm..." _

He decided to give Axel a call, so he took his phone from his pocket and dialled Axel's number, it rang a few times before it answered "Hey Axel, how..." he stopped mid sentence as all he heard was loud static, with a frown he looked at the phones screen, only to see it had perfect service "Axel...?" he paused for a second as he heard something other than the static. "Axel, is that you?" He waited before hearing his friends voice come on "Yeah, I'm here dude, phones being a bitch" He let out a sigh of relief, knowing it was only his friend and not some demonic creature; although sometimes he found it hard to tell the difference between the two. He started to jog along again, watching the houses as he talked "Sorry if I woke you up dude, but, I had another nightmare, and I don't want to go back to sleep, so...mind if I come over?"

Axel walked out of the bathroom and into his lounge room, he looked around the room and gave a soft sigh, worried Repto may mess it up... more than it already was, reluctantly he agreed that he could come over, only to hear the front door open and see his friend walk in "Thanks dude…" Repto fell silent and stared at the Typhlosion as he stood there, his jaws hanging open slightly "U-Uh, do ya mind putting some clothes on…" he said, staring at his friends muscles and crotch, Axel looked at himself for a moment before realising he was wearing nothing but a towel around his neck "Oh, of course" he replied cheerfully before walking into his room

_Primal chuckled lightly, taking note of Repto's arousal "And yet you call me a horny bastard…"_

Repto frowned at Primal's comment, somewhat annoyed at the truth behind it"Hey, its not my fault he was naked..."

Axel returned wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a red jacket over the top of it, his new look doing nothing to help Repto's arousal "What's up,well apart from the nightmares?"

"_Oh, not much, just that dear old Reppy here finds you, quite, arousing" Primal snickered at his comment, while Repto finally thought of what to say _"Oh, just the usual stuff"

Axel raised an eyebrow as he spotted the prominent bulge in his friends pants before chuckling "I hope that," he said as he pointed to Repto's crotch "isn't usually up, otherwise things would get quite awkward"

Repto blushed lightly before sitting down, silently cursing Primal's comments "Ha. Ha. That's so funny, I forgot to laugh..."

Axel walked and sat down opposite the larger male and smirked "I'm just messing with ya," he paused as his expression turned dead serious "so tell me more about these nightmares dude"

Repto took a deep breath before he began to explain them, and as he did he made a point about the fact that before now the grey mega Charizard X had never appeared, with a concerned frown Axel nodded, taking all this information in.

Once Repto finished Axel stood up silently, looked his friend directly in the eyes and stood there for a few seconds before speaking "Before we go any further... what do ya want for breakfast?"

"_Well, personally, I feel like a hot young male... Dunno about Repto"_

He groaned and dropped his head into his paw at Primal's comment before looking up and answering Axel's question "Sushi, if you've got any that is"

Axel chuckled as he walked into the kitchen "Your in luck, I made some last night, hope you like it" He opened his fridge and grabbed a plate of sushi, he then grabbed in his other paw a slice of pizza sitting in the fridge. He then pushed the door shut with his hindpaw and set the sushi down on the kitchen bench, taking a knife out of the drawer, he sliced the two rolls in half before putting the knife in the sink and walking out to Repto and handing him the plate of sushi before taking a bite from the slice of pizza

Repto gratefully took the plate from him and picked up half of a roll before taking a bite from it, realising he was quite hungry

Axel swallowed the piece of pizza he'd bit off and looked to his Repto "Okay, Repto, I have a friend who, may, be able to help," Axel looked at Repto before realising he was way too busy eating to pay attention to what he was saying, "Great, you're not listening... Well as I was saying, if you fall asleep here I will tie you up and rape you."

Repto looked up wide eyed, only having heard 'I will tie you up and rape you' He stared at Axel silently, trying to decide whether this was a good thing, or a bad thing, finally he decided on bad as he had a mate.

"Oh, you just heard me didn't you...?" Axel questioned weakly as Repto silently nodded "I was joking dude, I didn't think you were listening"

"Ah..." he went back to eating the sushi as Axel grinned

"You thought I was serious didn't you?"

Repto shook his head while glaring at his friend "I most certainly did not good sir!"

"_Yeaaaah ya did Repto, admit it"_

Axel raised an eyebrow before shrugging "Anyway, as I was saying before, I know someone who, may, be able to help you" He grabbed a photo off the wall and handed it to Repto, in it Axel stood beside a Hypno, both grinning stupidly "His name's Charles, he helped me out once when I was having nightmares, so hopefully he can do the same for you."

Repto nodded before handing the photo back, "Hopefully he can, but, I'm just worried about that, Thing, that appeared in my dream, it had never been in it before and..."

"Charles will help you Repto, just calm down"

Repto stood up and waved his paws in the air "Calm! I'm the perfect image of calmness, I cannot be any calmer!"

Axel sighed "Calm you're reptilian tits Repto"

"But Axel," he replied calmly, pausing for a second before yelling again "I have no tits, I'm a reptil-" He was cut off as Axel slapped him, leaving a red pawprint on the side of his face, with a soft growl he rubbed his cheek gently "Thanks, I needed that," he sat down and sighed "I'm slowly losing my sanity..."

"I noticed..." Axel grabbed his phone from the table and typed in the Hypno's number "Hey, Charles, its me Axel, I was just wondering..."

Axel's voice began to fade as Repto's vision blurred before he fell forwards. The last thing he heard was Axel calling his name out and then, he passed out, not even feeling himself hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: No Rest For The Wicked

Repto woke up to the sound of a familiar voice calling his name, he slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself in what appeared to be a cave, occult symbols drawn in blood over the walls, he walked over and placed his paw on one, only to pull it away and look at the blood on it as his mind flashed back to where he'd seen it before.

_The scene played over in his head, every detail visible, himself holding a dagger, a monferno against the wall, shaking with terror_

"_Come on Jet, let's have some... Fun..."  
"W-What are you doing Repto... L-Leave me alone!"  
"Relax Jet, Repto's watching... He's safe inside here, I'm Primal, and I think you'd be great as a sacrifice..."  
"Please! Leave me alone, Repto, Primal, WHOEVER YOU ARE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Sorry Jet..." He said as he raised the dagger up high and bared his teeth in an evil grin "...But that's not going to happen"_

_Jet screamed out in terror as primal brought the dagger down, stabbing it into Jet's chest repeatedly, slashing his face and arms in the frenzied attack._

Repto shook his head as he was brought back to reality by the voice calling his name again. "Repto! Where are you?" he wiped the blood off his paw and ran out of the cave, wondering where this voice came from. Only to hear the sound of someone, or thing, running towards him. His chest tightened and his heart began to beat faster as he slowly turned around, only to see a Scrafty running towards him "Repto, is that you?" He nodded silently, dumbfounded at who this Scrafty was.

The Scrafty breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around before looking at the Feraligatr "We're not where I think we are... are we?"

Repto blinked a few times, a blank expression on his face as he thought to himself.

"_Who the hell is this guy, and why is he in my nightmare... more importantly, HOW am I in a nightmare... I didn't go to sleep,"_

The Scrafty cut his thoughts off as he spoke with a slight frown on his face, looking somewhat annoyed.

"You don't know who I am, do you... I don't blame you... Hell I didn't know who I was at first either..."

Repto stared at him in shock  
_"I-It can't be... can it?" _

He slowly spoke, uttering a single word, his voice shaky

"Primal...?"

The Scrafty nodded quickly before spinning around as he heard a roar come from behind them, he took a few steps backwards as a shadowy figure walked into sight before the scrafty turned and ran past Repto.

"Repto if you wanna live you better follow me!"

He turned and ran after the Scrafty, his mind still trying to process what just happened  
_"How the hell is that Primal... Then again if he is Primal as he claims, how the fuck is he here!" _

The two Pokémon ran for what seemed like hours before they finally stopped, Primal panting lightly as Repto leant against a tree, gasping for air as he spoke

"What, the hell, are, we running from?"

Primal shot a glance over his shoulder before looking back to Repto

"Something terrible..." His voice trailed off as he shuddered.

"...Something that shouldn't exist..."

He walked up towards Repto before noticing a figure in the distance.

"Oh Arceus no... Repto, we have to run, right now!"

He shook his head, still gasping for air

"I-I can't, I can't run any further..." He put a paw to his head, feeling light-headed from the lack of oxygen to his brain.

Primal took a deep breath, trying not to panic he looked at the figure again as he gulped, now able to make out what appeared to be a young Monferno, but one would forgive you for not guessing its many features... As it slowly walked closer Primal started to shake with fear, now able to see every detail, able to put a name to the face, at least, what was left of one, for you see, this Monferno, once known as Jet was a horrifying sight to behold, one that Primal found hard not to throw up at it's appearance.

Repto looked to Primal, and stupidly followed his gaze and immediately threw up violently at the sight of the Monferno, its chest had been ripped open long ago, and its rotting intestines were dragged behind it as it walked, an arm, looking as if it had been snapped like a twig, the bone sticking through the skin and fur, a blood stained dagger clutched in its paw, the left half of its face ripped off along with its throat, leaving only bone to be seen, the eye from the right side of its face hanging loosely from its socket, swinging with each step, suddenly, it froze in place, staring at Primal with the eye that was still in the socket, after what seemed like hours to Primal, it spoke, it's voice somewhat sweet sounding, but considering it's throat was missing, it was quite a feat for it to even be able to speak

"W-Why would you do this to me..."

It tilted its head slightly, making Primal shudder remembering how this poor soul used to be, so kind, so innocent, so full of life,

"I thought we were friends," it said as if talking to a child "Y-You promised to never hurt me..."

It paused for a second before growling darkly as it spoke again, its voice no longer sounding sweet, instead it now sounded harsh and eerie

"You... Did this to me Primal... And now... You'll pay for it"

Primal, now absolutely terrified, took a step back, shaking his head slowly

"N-No... I-I didn't mean to hurt you Jet, I, I just made a stupid decision..." He blinked away tears, not seeing a monster but his old friend

"I tried to save you afterwards..." He breathed in slowly before exhaling, now letting the tears run down his cheeks

"I tried so hard, but I couldn't... I just couldn't... I was too late to help you..."

Jet watched the tears fall down Primal's cheeks, a single tear rolled down it's cheek as the part of him that was still an innocent child that was friends with Primal pleading with his dark half, pleading to let Primal go, but he was still only a child, and his dark half had years to grow up, plotting revenge.

"So? If I'd never met you I'd still be alive, I'd be nineteen now... if you hadn't murdered me all those years ago!" It snarled and bared its teeth as Primal took another step back

Repto wiped his mouth clean, now having completely emptied his stomach of its contents he looked to Jet, taking a few deep breaths before opening his jaws and blasting the fire type with a strong blast of water, sending Jet flying back as Repto stood

"W-We've gotta get out of here!"

Primal shook slightly as he spoke, his voice trembling with fear

"N-No shit... But, how will we get out...?"

He looked back to the seemingly unconscious Monferno before back to Repto who stood there shaking his head slowly

"I've got no idea... I'm hoping, that we'll just wake up..."

Primal's breathing started to speed up as what he'd just seen started to sink in, he looked around, trying to spot somewhere that may hold the key to escaping this place, he spotted a city in the distance and said with a hopeful tone to his voice

"Maybe we should check that place out..."

Repto nodded and they started walking along towards it, only for the world to spin as he collapsed, the only thing he was able to say before he completely blacked out being

"Not again..."


	3. Chapter 3: Demons

Axel sighed as he checked the clock '5:57 pm', annoyed nothing he'd done, trying to wake Repto up had worked, with a groan he stepped up onto the couch, raised his hind paw, and stomped on Repto's crotch as hard as he could, he couldn't help but smile as his friends eyes shot open while he howled at the sudden pain.

Repto clutched his crotch with both his paws as Axel stepped off the couch and rubbed his neck "Sorry about that dude, I'd tried everything but that, so I figured..." he frowned as he saw Repto was no longer in pain; but wasn't listing, just staring off into the distance, deep in thought.  
"_Why... there's a reason for these nightmares, but what is it..." _He stood up and winced lightly before looking to Axel "What, did you do...?"

Axel gulped "I, uh, stomped your balls dude..." he instinctively took a step back, expecting to be punched any second now, instead Repto shrugged and walked out and to the front door, Axel followed, curious as to what the Feraligatr wanted to do now Repto unlocked the door and opened it silently before stepping out "I'm going for a walk, you want to come?"

Axel nodded and also stepped out, shutting and locking the door behind himself, he turned and jogged after Repto, who was now a fair distance ahead of him, they walked along in complete silence, not a sound being made apart from their footsteps, Axel looked around, slightly disturbed it was so quiet and saw no-one about, he shrugged as he turned his attention back to Repto, he was now looking at his phone

He put the headphones on before flicking though the songs and playing 'We dance to a different disco' by Short Stack, he looked at Axel quickly, before looking back to the street ahead of him and jogging along, only to stop after twenty minutes, realising two things, one, Primal was being awfully quiet, and two, the street looked different, he couldn't put his finger on it, but it just seemed, darker, more neglected than it normally was.

Axel watched as Repto looked around before he heard something, curious as to what it could be he turned and shook his head as he saw what looked like himself, except, he was on fire, every part of him crackling with fire, he didn't seem to be in pain, but rather he seemed to enjoy the fire, he watched this version of him standing there before he had to blink due to his eyes starting to hurt, he looked back to where 'He' was standing, but, nothing was there, with a shrug he turned back to Repto, only to see he had walked a fair distance ahead of him, he sighed and ran to catch up. He soon reached Repto and opened his mouth to say what he had saw, but decided against it as he thought, _"I should tell him, but I'm not gonna, as One, he'll think I'm crazy, and two, he's got enough on his mind already, no point I me adding to his worries"_

"_Primal, can you hear me?" _he waited, not thinking of anything but where Primal may be, he stood there, hoping to hear Primal's voice, but he was met only by silence_"Shit..." _he thought, realising that Primal might still be in that horrible 'nightmare' if it could be called that, to him it was something worse, he started to walk, but froze mid step as he heard someone call his name, it was faint, but his name nevertheless, he took his headphones off and strained to hear where it was coming from, but couldn't tell, with a quick look around he called out "Hello, anybody there?"

Axel Looked to Repto, slightly confused as to why he had called out "Huh, did someone call your name out?" Repto looked to Axel and nodded, he slowly started to walk forwards, only to have his attention drawn to a run-down house beside them, he turned and looked it over, wondering why it had caught his attention, then he saw exactly why as his heartbeat increased tenfold, the mega Charizard X from his nightmare stood in the window, staring out at him as it smirked

Axel tapped Repto's shoulder "What are ya looking at dude?" Repto looked to Axel, before looking back to the window, about to point the Charizard out, only to see an empty window. Axel crossed his arms "Well?" He shook his head slowly as he put a paw on his head as he questioned his sanity, "I, I thought I saw... Y'know, just forget about It..."

Axel nodded and looked at the the house quickly, seeing nothing of interest he began to look around, only to see his flaming self sitting in a tree branch, the fire it had created, which was slowly consuming the tree, seemed to please it.  
It watched intently as he tentatively took a step towards it, it looked to him, smiling warmly as it beckoned him with its paw, he took another step towards it before shaking his head and turning away walking over to Repto "Come on dude, best we get outta here..." He looked back to the tree, which was no longer on fire, showing not even so much as a scorch mark to suggest a flaming Typhlosion had been in it.

Repto nodded in agreement as he pulled his phone out from his pocket to check the time '7:23 Pm' _"We should head back..." _He started to walk back the way they came, Axel following close behind, they walked for about an hour, all this time Repto and Axel couldn't shake the feeling something was seriously wrong, but still they continued on, soon reaching Axel's house, Axel walked up to to the door and unlocked it before opening it and walking inside, Repto soon followed and shut the door behind himself he as walked into the kitchen as Axel sat down, trying to convince himself he was sane as Repto pulled a can of tuna out of the fridge and shut the door, not bothering with getting something to eat with he tilted his head back and let the tuna fall into his open jaws, instead of tuna however, a tarantula fell into his mouth, with a strangled cry of terror he spat it out onto the ground, only seeing tuna in its place however. He took a deep breath and grabbed some paper towel and wiped the tuna up before putting it in the bin, he then sighed softly as he questioned his sanity once again before walking out into the lounge, only to find Axel sleeping on the couch "Heh, too tired obviously..." he glanced at his friends crotch and considered slipping paw down his pants, but decided against it as he'd probably get a thunder punch to the jaw, anyway he had a mate and needed some sleep, so with a groan of defeat he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, sleep soon taking him.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unending Death

Primal panicked as he turned, only to find Repto nowhere in sight, he turned back to look at the city in the distance and started to run, praying that the monferno would not get back up anytime soon, he soon reached the forests edge and glanced back, he scanned the horizon and soon saw the silhouette of the monferno, he groaned and ran into the forest, pushing his way through the thick branched and grass he eventually made it to what appeared to be a neglected road, he followed this along for a few hours, jumping at any sound, but, thankfully, the monferno didn't show its face, once he reached the city, which was hard to see in due to all the fog, he breathed a sigh of relief and walked inwards, hoping to find somewhere safe, although he highly doubted that anywhere in this place could be called safe.

Jet slowly walked along, groaning at horrific pain he was in as he cursed Primal's very existence, wishing he could inflict the same amount of pain and torture upon the scrafty, almost as if his prayers were answered, he spotted Primal walking into a school, he slowly followed him, making sure not to be seen.

Rial continued to walk, soon reaching what appeared to a school, but, it was a terrifying sight to behold, young Pokémon lay around dead,some had simply had their throats ripped out, others, had a more agonising death, for some they had their chest ripped open and the entrails lying around them in bloody heaps, some simply had their faces smashed to a bloody pulp, Primal held back the urge to vomit as he walked inside, hoping to see a survivor or two, instead, once inside he only found more blood and guts around, he made his way along, soon reaching a small classroom with a green door, upon seeing this door, his mind flashed back to his childhood, and he remembered himself going in here to see a sweet gardivoir, _"What was her name..." _He closed his eyes momentarily before he opened them, _"Lucy, thats what her name was, Lucy. Oh Lucy, you were like a mother to me, how I loved going to see you" _ he smiled fondly at the memory of her, remembering how kind she was, how caring she was, she didn't judge him, not like everyone else, he pushed open the door and walked in, expecting to be greeted with her saying good morning and asking how he and Repto were...

Instead of being greeted with her smiling at him, he was greeted with a horiffic sight, he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he saw her, lying against the wall, he beautiful green hair now stained with dried blood, her smile destroyed as something had ripped her face to shreds, he was only just able to recognise the one he thought of as a mother, he looked away and vomited at the sight of her like this, he stood up slowly, shaking and went to walk out, instead he froze, hearing soft breathing, he looked to her and lent down as he saw that cruelly, whatever had done this to her had left her alive...

She moved what what left of her lips, tying to speak, eventually she managed to form a few words, and what she said, sickened Primal, "K-Kill me..."  
He slowly stood up and backed away, shaking his head "N-No... I can't kill you, I just can't Lucy..."

He looked into her eyes, as a few tears fell down her cheeks "P-Primal... p-please, end the pain" she pleaded with him, Primal continued to shake his head, unable to bring himself to harm her he turned and ran out as she called his name, begging him to end her pain.

He ran along the hallways, passing his friends bodys along the way, as more and more tears streamed down his cheeks he ran, and ran, until finally, unable to take anymore collapsed, sobbing as his entire body shook.

Jet walked into the office and upon seeing Lucy his rage only grew, not only did Primal kill him, he killed everyone else it seemed, with a growl he turned and walked down the hallway, soon reaching his old 'friend', he watched as the pitiful excuse for a scrafty sobbed, he bared his teeth before speaking, his voice full of menace "Why, why did you kill them all Primal, why!"  
Primal sat up and looked around, quickly backing away from Jet, he looked up at Jet, terrified, but also quite guilty and remorseful.  
Jet took another step forwards, his rage only growing more, and more with each second "Answer me, Friend!" He clenched his paws tightly, them instantly becoming covered in flames as he took on more step towards Primal, now only a few inches away from him  
Primal slowly stood up and looked Jet directly in the eyes, he took a deep breath before speaking "Do what you wish with me Jet... I have only one request from you..."

Jet glared at him, he stood there for a second before speaking "And that may be...?"  
Primal's voice was shaky as he spoke, trying his best not to cry "Forgive me for what I've done... forgive me for doing this to you, I, I don't deserve death... I deserve the ten times as much pain and suffering you've endured..."

Jet took a step back, shocked at this sudden show of remorse, and guilt for his death, he looked to his still flaming paws, before looking back to Primal "Yes, yes you do..." and having said that he delivered a strong punch to Primal, knocking him unconscious, he then turned away as he said quietly "But you'll get no more than that as..." He looked at himself as he let tears fall down his cheeks, horrified at what he was "I forgive you..." He continued to cry started to change to a normal looking monferno, his skin slowly growing back, his organs retreating back inside, his eye returning to it's socket as skin grew over his face and he became normal again, having escaped the hell of a past that had trapped him for oh so long.

A little while later Primal woke up and looked around his surroundings, he noticed he was no longer in a school, but now a forest again, he wandered along confused at where he was, only to see what Repto had, his fathers skeleton standing a small distance away, staring at him, he turned to run, only to come face to face with the grey Mega charizard X, he took a step back as it growled, showing it's bloodstained teeth he spun around and ran in the opposite direction to the charizard, he ran past the skeleton of his father as it turned its head, watching him run...


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered

Axel opened his eyes and looked at Repto, sleeping on he couch opposite before noticing a warmth coming from beside him, he looked to the seat beside him to see it was on fire as the Typhlosion sat there, shocked to have seen it once again he asked it a question "Who are you?"

It looked at him, smiling like a child who had some lollies as it crackled from the fire that engulfed it and the couch "My names Blazer" it responded, sounding quite childlike.

"You're names Blazer eh?" he frowned as he considered the fact it was alight "But," he shook his head quickly before speaking "Why are you here Blazer?" he asked, only to see Blazer running away, leaving a trail of flaming paw prints behind it as it ran.

"Catch me and I'll tell you!" It called out with a giggle as it ran.  
Axel frowned and ran after it, following him through the house which seemed to be bigger now, he kept his eyes locked on the flaming paw prints ahead of him as he ran, he giggled softly, realising how much fun he was having, he ran outside no longer following the Typhlosion and instead ran around the street, after a little while he shook his head, questioning why he was running around he walked up to his house again and opened the door, only to find an inferno raging inside, he ran in, the flames burning his clothes and fur as he looked around, calling out to Repto, he ran in to where he was still laying on the couch sleeping, he coughed at the smoke and ran over and shook his friend, trying to wake him up "Repto!" he screamed his friends name out before grabbing him and dragging him outside as he saw Blazer throwing fireballs around the hallway, giggling as it did so

"Isn't this fun Axel, isn't it fun to watch how the stuff burns?" it questioned as Axel growled, he pushed the door open and ran before putting Repto down, he checked his breathing, but felt nothing, he shook slightly as he checked his friends wrist for a pulse, but felt nothing.

Shakily he pulled his paws away from the corpse and stared at the dead Feraligatr, shocked he was gone, eventually the shock faded away and the tears started to fall, he sniffled as he looked at the corpse one more time before he stood up and turned as he started to walk away but stopped as he heard a movement behind him, he turned to see Repto standing up behind him, he stared for a second, then he saw it, his eyes were completely black apart from a red slit that appeared to be its pupil, with a shocked cry Axel fell backwards as 'Repto' snarled "You were just going to leave me like that, leave me alone to die, and to think I ever called you a friend..."

Axel opened his mouth to speak before it growled, taking a step forward "I don't want to hear your excuses, you were going to leave me, plain and simple..." it flexed its claws as saliva dripped from its teeth, his eyes staring into Axel's soul "So now I'll leave you..." it smirked for a second before speaking again "In pieces that is" With that he lunged at Axel, luckily Axel was faster and he rolled over to the side and delivered a thunder punch to Repto's back.  
It cried out in pain before grabbing Axel's hind paw and sinking its teeth into it. 

Axel sat up quickly, panting as he felt a searing pain in his leg, he looked up to see Repto walking away "What happened?" He asked.  
Repto froze in place hearing his voice before turning and walking back to him, he climbed behind the chair as he saw that this was not Repto, but instead the creature that looked like him "You passed out, and I'm not so cruel as to stop my 'friend' from seeing me as I deliver the final blow..." He leaned in close, so close Axel could feel the creatures hot and foul breath as it raised its lips in what might have been a friendly smile, or a threat of death, either way, Axel was terrified as it spoke again "I want you to give Repto a message..."

Axel nodded silently as the creature relayed the instructions and then walked away. Once it was out of sight he jumped up and looked around for Repto frantically.

Repto smiled as he walked along the street, glad to have woken up, not from the nightmares, but a call from his mate, he'd jumped up and ran outside as he chatted to him, some days it was great to be in a long distance relationship, other times he hated it, but it was one of the times he loved it as he walked along, discussing the things they'd do when they finally meet, Repto blushed a dark red as his mate said something "Ooh, Alex, you are one kinky bearctic!" He walked along for a bit further before the phone call was cut off "Alex, you there babe?" He looked at the phone and frowned as he put it in his pocket, unaware he was being watched...

The Charizard X chuckled as he watched his prey from the air, he may be bigger than he liked but it meant that he'd be able to have more fight before he succumbed to deaths sweet embrace, after all, he liked it when they fought back.  
He flew down and landed nearby and started to walk out, only to be grabbed and pulled away into the shadows, he growled and turned to face the one who dared touch him, only to have his throat ripped out by a demonic looking version of his prey, he clutched at his neck, trying to stop the blood as he stumbled backwards, finally he fell down, coughing, as he watched the creature walk up and lick the blood from its lips as his flames slowly died, with a satisfied smirk he turned and walked away, leaving the dragon to die alone.

Repto listened carefully as he walked, trying to work out what this strange sound he was now hearing was, it was like someone coughing underwater...

He followed the sound and his eyes widened when he saw the source of it, the grey Charizard X, It looked up at him and weakly tried to move away, fear in its eyes.  
Repto bent down as it slowly pulled itself up against a tree and looked at him, Repto watched the thing of his nightmares cautiously, feeling sorry for the poor creature as the life faded from its eyes, he wiped his eyes, realising he'd shed a few tears for the creature, he shook his head and stood up straight before noticing a feraligatr in the shadows, he gasped as he saw that it looked like him, he looked at the charizard quickly, considering the fact that the feraligatr he just saw might of done this, he looked back up to find it had seemingly vanished into thin air, he frowned as he turned away and walked onto the street.

Axel limped down the street, trying to find somewhere to hide from the creature that had tried to kill him, then he saw him, standing in the street, staring at him, terror overriding the pain he turned and ran, ignoring the searing pain in his leg as the creature ran towards him, he kept running, but had to stop suddenly as the pain in his leg became too much, he fell to his knees and looked to the wound on his leg, oozing blood, he cried out, cursing the demon as it got closer.

Repto gasped as he saw his friend fall, he ran up ahead and lent down to look at the wound on his friends leg "Axel, who did this to you?" rather than wait for an answer he picked Axel up and started towards walk to his house, he glanced down at Axel, who shook lightly in his arms from terror.  
Axel looked up at Repto, wondering why this creature was worried about him, then he realised he wasn't the creature from before, he took a deep breath as Repto looked down at him "P-Put me down R-Repto, I need to tell you something..."  
Repto obliged and put him down as he waited to hear what Axel had to say.

Axel took another deep breath to calm his nerves before speaking slowly, "Something attacked me before, he told me to tell you this, 'Return to the beginning to witness the end..."

Repto frowned lightly before speaking "What's that supposed to mean?" Axel looked into Repto's eyes, his voice a mixture of fear and confusion as he spoke "You tell me..."


	6. Chapter 6: A Past Revisited

Axel picked a shirt up from the couch and tossed it off before sitting down trying to avoid touching the boxer shorts laying beside him as Repto paced back and forth, he soon stopped and walked out into the kitchen, returning with a cup of tea.  
He sat down with a sigh as he sipped the tea silently, trying to work out what all this meant _"Return to the beginning to witness the end... what does it mean..." _He looked up as he heard the door open and someone walk in _"Who the hell is that?" _

Axel walked out into the hallway and stared at the visitor before walking back into the lounge "Repto, do you know any Scrafty...?"  
He stood up as Primal walked in, looking fairly weak "Primal!"  
He smirked with a weak chuckle, and nodded "Who did you expect to see, Arceus?"

Axel stared at Primal before looking to Repto "I thought Primal was your alternate personality..."  
Primal shot Axel a glare as he spoke "Obviously not, evident by the fact that I stand before you Axel"  
"Oh, uh, right... Repto, you okay...?" Axel said as he looked to Repto.

He looked up and sighed before he started to speak, his voice trembling "I've been losing grip on reality dude... Sometimes I feel like I'm just in another nightmare... But, this," he motioned to the room around them "This all feels real, and, that's the problem..."  
Primal walked over and put a paw on Repto's back, rubbing it gently as he spoke, his voice soothing "Its alright Reppy, this'll all be over soon... I hope"

Repto looked to Primal staring at him intently. "Wait, last time I saw you, you were in a nightmare, how did you get here... more so, how do you have a body now, unless..." he put a paw to his chin as he thought

Primal and Axel stared at him confused, wondering what he meant, he stood up and took a deep breath as he began to go over the things he'd seen, once he'd finished Axel, spoke up "You're not alone... I saw, a typhlosion, much like myself, except he was on fire, and... And I saw you, except, he wasn't you, his eyes were black" He gulped as he looked to the bandaged wound on his leg "...He's the one that did this to me... he's the one who told me to tell you that stuff..."

Repto stared at him for a second before standing up and walking out into the hallway "I know where we have to go" he walked to his room, opened his wardrobe, and flicking through the items of clothing he smiled.

Axel paced back and forth, wondering what Repto had figured out, he sighed and looked to Primal, who was laying on his back, staring at the roof lazily, he shook his head before continuing to pace, a few minutes later Repto walked in, wearing a black trench coat, a cool green shirt and faded blue jeans on underneath the trench coat "Its time we went to the final showdown..."  
Primal looked up, and raised an eyebrow "Final showdown...?"  
Repto tried to hold back a grin, but failed as he chuckled "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that, anyway, I know where we have to go"  
"So you said, any reason for the trench coat?" Axel said as he now leant against the wall  
Repto's grin grew as he spoke, "I felt like wearing it, for two reasons, one, it looks awesome, and two," he said as he tapped the leather of the coat "its quite strong, so I figured some extra protection wouldn't hurt" Axel nodded before Primal sat up the right way and spoke "So where do we have to go?"  
Repto looked to him as all traces of a grin left his face, now completely serious as he spoke, "Why to the beginning of course, the beginning of all this!" he flicked his coat as he spun around and marched out, leaving Axel and Primal confused, seconds later he stuck his head back into the room "Um, got a car Axel?"

Primal sighed as he looked out the cars window, watching all the things go past "Are we there yet? Cause' if not, I'm probably gonna start pawing off very soon" Primal said as he slipped a paw down towards his crotch. Axel groaned "And you always had to put up with this, everyday?"  
Repto nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, and his paws on the wheel "Yep, some days he'd be quieter, but most days I wasn't so lucky"

Primal stuck his head into the front "Ahem, sorry to interrupt your gossiping ladies, but I wanted to know if you had any idea where you were going?"  
Axel looked to Repto, realising he had absolutely no idea where they were going, Repto sighed before he spoke "As I said, the beginning, we're going back to exactly where all of this began, somewhere I haven't been in a while..." he swerved the car to avoid a tree over half the road before he continued along, he glanced out to the side and suddenly slammed his foot onto the brakes, causing Primal to fly into the front and hit the windscreen, cracking it. Repto got out as Primal hopped off the dash, rubbing his head "Your lucky I've got a thick skull..."

Repto walked into the forest as Primal and Axel followed, looking around at the forest, Primal stared at the surroundings, his paw flew to his mouth as he realised where they were "Repto, this, this is where we grew up, isn't it...?"  
Repto nodded as he walked along, following the sound of that oh so familiar tune, he stopped for a second before saying a single word softly, "Daddy..." He shook his head before gritting his teeth together out of pure determination as he marched onwards, the coat billowing in the wind as he walked, he soon reached the tree his father had lived in, and watched as his fathers skeleton walked out, staring at him silently. He shuddered and felt like he was a helpless Totodile again, like in the nightmares. Trapped in a ring of fire as the shadow against the fire grew larger before finally parting, except this time, rather than a charizard, he stood there. his eyes completely black, except for a blood red pupil "Hello again Repto" it said, its voice full of malice "...I'm you"


	7. Chapter 7: Self vs Self

Repto let out a growl as the Feraligatr chuckled "Consider yourself a fighter Repto? Your nothing compared to me, just a small, inconsiderate, child!" It snarled, baring its stained teeth as Repto took a step backwards, bumping into his fathers skeleton, he let out a small cry of fear as it looked down at him, before looking up at the demon and walking around in front of Repto.

Axel looked to Primal, before looking back to the wall of fire "Uh, how are we going to get into there?"  
Primal sighed "You're a fire type, figure something out!" 

"Oh how valiant, daddy's trying to protect you... No matter, he's just bones, and they're easily broken..." He stepped towards the skeleton and slashed at it with his claws, only to have his arm grabbed by the skeleton "Don't test me old man... your nothing!" he kicked the skeletons leg away, causing it to fall before he kicked the remaining bones out of the way "Now then Repto, its time you faced me, after all, daddy's not here to protect his child, it seems your all alone..." Repto shook his head as he stood up straight "No, your wrong, I'm not a child, and I most definitely am not alone" he took a step towards the demon and grinned, "For you see, you're never alone, when you accept the lord Arceus into your heart"  
The demonic Feraligatr blinked several times, trying to understand what he was doing.  
Repto continued to grin, even though he was terrified beyond belief _"Come on guys, do something already!"_

Both the Feraligatrs turned as they heard Axel shout out "Coming through!" And with that Axel threw Primal through the fire before leaping through himself, the fire singing his fur. Repto turned to face the Demon once again as his claws glowed a deep purple "I told you I wasn't alone..." he slashed at the demons face, his claws leaving a shadowy trail in the air as they came crashing down and tore through its flesh.  
The demon stepped backwards and snarled as blood ran down his chest "How dare you try and hurt me, YOU'RE NOTHING!" He took a step forwards before as Primal clenched his paw and concentrated, before being blinded as Axel leaped forwards, spewing thick smoke from his mouth. The demon coughed before being forced back as Primal ran forwards and delivered a powerful punch to his chest.

He let out an angry roar before Axel clenched his fist, electricity running over it as he punched the demon square in the jaw, knocking it onto its back, Repto smirked as his friends walked over to him, "Good job guys, lets hope he's not going to get back up..." They nodded in agreement as Repto look to the skeleton of his father, laying not too far away from them, he slowly walked over and put the bones back into place before he heard Axel and Primal yell out, followed by two dull thuds, he stood up and turned, only to be face to face with the demon "Now, you die..." As it said that it grabbed Repto by the throat and pushed him up against the tree as blood continued to run down it's chest and shoulder, he saw Axel and Primal laying next to each other, unconscious, at least he hoped they were "You stupidly thought you'd beat me, no one beats Dark R... No one!" It tightened its grip on Repto's throat as it smirked lightly "I'm going to enjoy watching you die..."

Repto's vision faded as he saw his fathers skeleton stand up and wrap its arms around the demon, with a growl he released Repto and tried to grab the Skeletal Sceptile.  
As Repto hit the ground he watched his father drag the feraligatr towards the fire, he looked to him and spoke, his voice soft and caring "I've never been so proud to call you my son, goodbye Repto, I'll miss you, but we shall meet again..." and with this he stepped into the inferno, dragging Dark R in with him.

Dark R roared in a mix of both anger and pain as the fire scorched his scales, he tried to get out of the skeletons grasp, but instead he tightened his grip on him before growling in his ear "Your not going anywhere, except hell..." Dark R let out a scream of pain as the fire incinerated him and the skeleton, leaving nothing to suggest they'd ever existed. Repto smiled lightly, fading in and out of consciousness as he heard Primal and axel talking to him, urging him to stay awake before the darkness took hold.

Repto floated in seemingly endless darkness as he looked around, seeing visions of his friends he blinked away tears as he thought to himself _"This is it, this is the end... I wonder what Axel and primal are doing, probably trying desperately to save me... Hopefully they won't miss me to much, oh but Alex, he'll be heart broken... Poor thing..." _ He smiled lightly as he remembered how they'd met, through Facebook, Axel had played matchmaker and they'd ended up together, he closed his eyes sadly, tears running down his face.

After a few hours of floating, he suddenly heard something, it was faint, but it was definitely Alex's voice, he concentrated on his voice, wishing he could have actually met him before he'd died...

Suddenly he felt himself falling, falling at such a high speed, he cried out as he hit something and felt only an intense pain as the darkness lifted and he saw he was laying on a hospital bed, several IV needles in his arm. The pain faded as he looked to his side to see Alex sitting there holding his paw in his own, stroking it gently. He opened his mouth and only just managed to speak, his voice weak and shaky, "A-Alex, is that you babe?"

The bearctic looked up as he heard Repto speak, tears of joy filling his eyes "Yes, it's me baby, Axel called me and explained what happened, how you just passed out suddenly, I caught a plane down here as soon as I could" He kissed the Feraligatrs paw gently as tears ran down his cheeks "You've been in a coma for a few days, but you're finally awake... and that's all that matters"

Repto smiled gently as he looked to the bearctic before he chuckled weakly, as Axel and Primal walked in, Primal had his arm in a sling he noticed, while Axel had crutches "Oh thank Arceus, you're awake!"  
Primal walked over and smiled before putting something in Repto's paw and leaning in, whispering so only he heard "I'm glad your awake Reppy, I know how much this meant to you, so here's your chance" He backed away as Repto slowlysat up on the bed Alex watching, a worried expression on his face, "Baby, are you sure you should be moving?"  
_Repto nodded as he looked to the small black box in his paw and smiled gently "Now or never Repto, so just do it!" _He took a deep breath as he ignored the pain and looked to Alex, "Yeah, I'm sure, and, although the circumstances aren't how I pictured I did promise myself this" He brought his paw forward and opened the box, revealing a simple gold ring "...Will you marry me, and make me the happiest feraligatr ever?"  
Alex let out a very unmanly squeal as he hugged Repto gently, "Yes, yes, and yes, a thousand times over yes!"  
Primal wiped some tears from his eyes as Axel watched "Are you crying Primal...?"  
He looked to Axel and glared "No!" He looked back to the two of them as more tears formed "Just something in my eyes..."  
Axel chuckled lightly as he wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes, watching the two Pokémon hug and kiss each other happily.

Axel smiled as he watched the two kiss, glad they'd found love, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled up Charles, as he walked outside. "Hey Charles, yeah, y'know how I postponed that session for my friend, yeah," he said as he looked into the distance "He won't be needing it anymore" and with that he hung up and put the phone back into his pocket, he sighed, glad it was over, only to spot Blazer standing in the distance, smiling at him before waving and disappearing in a flurry of flames. Leaving Axel wonderingif this wasn't the end, but was in fact, only the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8: Skeletons In The Closet

-Three months after Repto's showdown against Dark R.-

Axel danced around the room, a glass of sake clutched in his paw as he sang along to the music, a drunken smile on his face "Cause' its been so long, since I felt strong, yeah you got me, got me, got me, got me, going on!" He fell backwards over the couch and giggled as the wine spilled over his chest and dribbled onto the floor. After a few minutes he sat up the right way and yawned as he walked over to the stereo and turned it off before stumbling out to the kitchen and putting the glass in the sink. He then stumbled out into the hallway and made his way towards his bedroom, turning the lights off as he went. Once he had made it to his room he turned the light off and climbed into his large bed and yawned once more, quickly falling asleep. Blazer soon walked into the room and looked at him as he slept, smiling softly as it stroked his cheek with its flaming paw "You look so cute sleeping" It then walked out as the room slowly became darker and seemed to melt away as Axel fell into a nightmare

"What... Where am I?" He said, looking around at the strange surroundings. He soon realised where he was, the neighbourhood he had grown up in when he was younger, he frowned and walked along slowly, before stopping and walking up to a house, looking in cautiously. Only to see old furniture and several charred skeletons inside, some sitting on the furniture a few laying on the ground others standing up. He shuddered at how creepy this was before backing away slowly. Once he was a small distance away he turned around only wish he hadn't as charred skeletons now lined the streets, looking as if they'd been walking along and had suddenly been burnt to death but remained standing up. He shuddered again and turned away, starting to run along, looking for somewhere familiar, somewhere that seemed safe. He soon found it in the form of his old home. He ran up and opened the front door, walking in slowly as he kept an eye out for any charred skeletons, instead, he only saw some paw prints burnt into the ground, he frowned and leant down to look at them. He got back up quickly as he heard something move, he looked around before walking out into the hallway and spotting a door slowly being shut. He walked over and tried to open it, but to no avail. He sighed and turned back the way he came, screaming as he saw a pair of skeletons standing behind him. He backed up and frantically tried to open the door, finally he heard a click and he pushed it open, walking inside only to be greeted with a familiar face, Blazer. "Isn't this great Axel, everyone in town got to enjoy our fire!" The creature giggled before it spoke again "You should have heard the way they screamed Axel, it was like a song a beautiful song of death" Axel shook his head and took a deep breath to calm his nerves "You're a monster... No matter what you say, you're the old me... And I am _never_ becoming like you again!" he turned and before taking a step back as he saw the skeletons had followed him, several more now behind them.

He slammed the door and turned to face his demonic self once more, only to find he was completely alone in the room, he gulped as he walked to the window and looked out, regretting it instantly as he saw charred skeletons everywhere, all standing in random places around the yard. He slowly looked around before closing his eyes with a sigh, he opened them a few seconds later, seeing all of the skeletons were now facing and pointing at him. He let out a small squeak, unable to find the courage to scream as he ran to the corner, turning the moment he got there to find several skeletons were standing right outside the window, staring in and pointing at him, their eyeless skulls staring at him as he cowered in the corner crying his eyes out.  
After what seemed like hours Axel finally gained the courage to open his eyes and he let out a sigh of relief as he saw nothing but an open window, he stood up before freezing in place, realising that the window was shut before. Suddenly a harsh voice called his name out "Axel..." He slowly turned to see where the voice had come from before screaming out in terror as he saw a skeleton standing in front of the door, staring at him "Join us Axel..." He looked to the open window and ran over, leaping out of it as the skeleton walked over to it, watching him ran away in silence. 

Meanwhile, a shiny duddigon was busy running from his demons, hoping to get away from this place. The demons relentlessly chased him along, not showing any signs of stopping. Starting to get exhausted he looked around and soon saw an ally which he ran into, several of the demons running past, while the others followed him in. He ran along as fast as he could, soon reaching the end of the ally. He cursed himself for taking this path silently before turning around and looking for anything to defend himself, unfortunately, his options were quite limited. He quickly decided on a large but weak looking stick. He waited in silence, listening for any movement, but, nothing came. He lowered the stick and walked out, finding himself beside a large and run down looking house. He frowned and started walking along, seeing a few skeletons laying on the ground. Suddenly the deathly silence was broken by a scream of terror coming from a house nearby. He ran over to it and tried the door, which was locked. "Hey! Anybody in there!" He waited for a second and when he heard nothing he smashed a hole in the door and reached through, opening it and walking inside, looking around for anyone. But he found only dust and a few bones laying around.

He walked into a bedroom and frowned as he saw several several toys laying around. He looked out the window and saw something running into the woods behind the houses, a few skeletons standing around. He climbed out the window and started to run along towards the woods.

Axel soon reached the woods behind the houses, and upon looking back and seeing skeletons standing nearby he ran deep into them, running as fast as he could without rest, until finally he could run no more, he collapsed and lay on the ground panting heavily as he heard something coming towards him. A shiny druddigon soon ran up and looked at him as it breathed a sigh of relief "Thank arceus, I thought I was the only one..." He offered his paw and Axel took it, quickly being pulled up by the strong dragon type. Axel continued to pant as he looked at the dragon, wondering who he was. "Best you take a rest, I'll keep an eye out for any demons" Axel nodded weakly as he leant against a tree, questioning his sanity. The druddigon rubbed his head as he kept an eye out for anything that may pose a threat, he soon spotted a feraligatr watching from the shadows, its eyes black with red slits, but before he could question if it was a demon or not, he heard a dark chuckle and something speak "I wish you two luck in your battles... I don't want you to die to quickly" He let out a growl and ran over to where it had stood, finding nothing there he sighed and walked back to where he had stood dismissing it as nothing more than an illusion as he continued to keep watch.

Axel soon woke up, having fallen asleep against the tree. He stretched and looked around, upon seeing the druddigon he sighed out of relief and annoyance, as this meant he was safe, but it was real. He walked over and tapped its shoulder as it spun around "Hey, you're awake, good, lets get out of here" he started to walk along as Axel followed "If I may ask, what's your name?"  
"Drake, my names Drake, now stop asking questions, you'll fall behind and your demons will kill you!" Axel shook his head and started to jog along to keep up with Drake, his mind racing, trying to comprehend what he had meant by the remark. _"Unless... Unless this is like those nightmares Repto was having, and... Fuck this..."_ He sighed and looked around, praying they weren't being stalked by skeletons... Or worse.

Blazer smiled sweetly at the two pokémon as they walked along, he looked to the creature that was following them at a distance, its entire form covered by darkness that seemed to spread over everything as it walked. He giggled softly and turned away knowing that this game had just begun and that he may have to play with others soon, should the need arise. He walked back towards the houses as a few skeletons stood around. He raised his paw as they walked to him and vanished ina flurry of fire along with Blazer.

"Where are we?"Axel said as he looked around the ally they'd stumbled upon. Drake frowned as he walked out onto the main street and looked around "Well, we're not in that neighbourhood anymore, we're in a town..." He turned to Axel, "we should look around for somewhere safe" Axel nodded in agreement as he walked out and onto and along the main street, his eyes flicking from one building to another. Eventually he saw a old apartment building, he looked to Drake and nodded at it before running over to it as Drake followed, feeling unsure if it was a good idea to go in. They eventually reached it and pushed the doors open, walking inside slowly and looking around. Seeing nothing but dust and shadows. "Okay Axel, think this is a safe place?" Axel nodded and walked over to a old elevator, pulling the doors open to see it still worked and looked as if it was in quite good condition. He stepped in and jumped up and down a bit before looking up, grinning. Drake shook his head as he walked over to Axel and stood in front of it "Oh no, you're NOT getting me into that!" They both looked as the door opened and a creature covered in shadows walked in. Drake turned to Axel and pushed his way into the elevator "Get this thing going now!" he said as he pulled the door shut and hit all of the buttons. The elevator creaked as it came to life and lifted them up, away from the creature which watched them from below. "That was close..." Axel looked up at the roof and sighed "Too close, now then... Lets hope we can get away from that... Thing"


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness Eternal

The elevator creaked to a stop and Axel pulled the doors open as he stepped out and looked around the hallway, seeing nothing but darkness either way. Drake pushed him out of the way and walked down the hall, soon reaching as door. He took a few steps back before running at it, smashing through it as light spilled out into the hallway from inside. Axel ran over and pulled Drake up as he looked around "Not a bad room... Anyway, lets find something to help us out." Axel nodded and began to look around, he bent down and looked under the bed and found a pistol, he quickly pulled it out and checked how much ammo was in it. Empty. He sighed and shoved it into his jackets pocket, continuing to look around. Drake soon cried out in triumph as he held a torch up. Axel smiled weakly and kept looking. Finding nothing else they walked out into the hallway and turned the torch on shining it down the hallway. " Hey, what's that?" Axel said as he pointed at a dark figure at the end of the hallway, Drake shrugged and walked closer, soon stepping backwards and looking behind them "Remember that shadow thing we saw downstairs?" Axel nodded and glanced at the shadow, spotting glowing red eyes as he stepped backwards "I think we found its cousin" He turned and walked away quickly to the other end of the hallway, looking around before pulling a door open and walking in, Axel right behind. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it as Axel looked around the room, finding a small torch laying on the ground, barely lit. "Hey, Drake, looks like we're not the only ones here" Drake glanced at it and nodded in agreement "Lets hope we can find this guy, he may have an idea what's going on" Axel looked to the locked door before sighing "How are we gonna get out?" Drake unlocked the door and put his paw on the handle "Like this!" he flung the door open and ran out, soon seeing a pair of Shades coming towards him "Axel, come on!" Axel quickly ran out and followed him along the hallways, hoping to find a way to escape. They skidded to a stop and ran down a small corridor leading away from the rooms, passing several doors along the way. They'd almost made it to the other side when a Shade walked in and stepped forwards. They turned and ran the way they had come, only to find it blocked by another Shade. Drake growled and ran over to the doors, checking if they were unlocked which, none of them were. He slammed his paw against the wall before stepping back as a small ladder fell down from the roof "Get up here quickly!" a voice hissed from above. Axel nodded and climbed up as Drake followed. Once they got up they were greeted by emptiness however. Axel pulled the ladder up and watched the Shades walk around, looking for them. Drake sighed and lay on his back, rubbing his face with his paw "I hate this place... So fucking much, day after day, dodge the demon, hide yourself..." Axel looked to him and frowned, "You mean, you've been here for a while?" He nodded slowly "Yeah, two months now..." Axel looked down confused "But... How? How can you be trapped here, unless..." Axel groaned lightly as he lay down on his stomach and stared at the wall "I'm trapped here too"

After a few hours Axel stood up and walked around, rubbing his chin _"Okay, so if that thing we saw downstairs is the same as these, Shadows, then maybe if we can find a way to kill them, we can kill that!" _Axel picked up the torch and looked at it, before turning it on and shining it around, soon spotting a battery where he was laying before _"I could've sworn there was nothing there... Oh well, it'll help" _He picked it up and looked at it before pulling the other torch out of his pocket and opening it, taking the old battery out and putting this new one in. He turned it on and smiled as it gave off a nice and bright light. He woke Drake up and gave him the old torch, still smiling "What, what's going on?" Axel walked to the hole and looked down "We're gonna kill a demon" Drake nodded, dumbfounded by Axel's remark as he watched the Typhlosion jump down the hole.

Axel ran along, clutching the torch in his paws as he checked each room, soon finding an unlocked room. He opened the door and looked around inside, finding nothing at first glance, he turned to walk out, but he heard a giggle. He spun around and walked in, looking around for where the giggle had come from. He soon smelt smoke and realised what was causing this. He growled lightly as he looked around, spotting a trail of flaming paw prints leading further into the room. He frowned and followed them along, reaching a large hole in the wall at the back of the room, he got down onto his knees and looked into it, seeing nothing of alarm he crawled in, and out the other side. He stood up and looked around, seeing nothing useful. He sighed and looked to the hole which was now gone. He clenched his paws for a second before relaxing them and taking a deep breath, he looked back, only to see a Shade standing in front of him, smiling evilly as he saw sharp teeth in its mouth. He cowered before pointing the torch at it in he hopes it would do something as he closed his eyes tightly. He felt a intense heat sear the room and opened his eyes, seeing the entire room was now on fire and Blazer was standing there, apparently having saved him by using the fire to vanquish the Shade. He stood up straight as the fire died down and the demon giggled sweetly. "Why did you save me from that,"  
"Shade? Because, you're my playmate, and I don't want you to die silly" He stared at it, confused at this demons actions before he shrugged "Thank you, do you know how we can defeat that big one?" It shook its head and looked down at the ground "No, I don't Axel, sorry" He smiled weakly at how sweet it was "Its okay dude," it nodded and looked up "Oh and Axel, if you ever need my help just give me a shout!" It giggled and stepped back, vanishing as a burst of flames came up around it. Dying down as quickly as it had appeared. He shook his head with a chuckle before walking to the door of the room and opening it, walking out to find Drake calling his name "Axel? Axel, where are you!?" Axel jogged over and tapped his shoulder, "I'm right here dude" Drake jumped as Axel touched him before looking down the hallway "Good, lets go, 'cause I found a way to defeat the Shadows, their weakness is,"  
"Light, I know, a friend showed me" Drake frowned lightly "Friend?" He shrugged and walked to the elevator, pulling it open quickly and stepping in as Axel looked around the hallway quickly before stepping in as well. Drake shut the door and pushed the button for the ground floor as it came to life and started to lower them down slowly. Axel leant against the wall and stared at the ground, wondering what was going to happen when they faced off against their enemy. Drake looked to Axel, who was now singing softly for some reason, he listened intently as Axel sung, oblivious to the fact that he was being listened to, "Despair, you come to me, with your poison and misery, oh Death, you come for me, with your poison and your misery... Death surrounds me, singing to me softly, as the shadow, spreads its wings around me..." He hummed a tune for a second before singing again "Death surrounds, my heartbeats slowing down, I won't take this worlds abuse, I won't give up I refuse! This is how it feels when you're bent and broken, this is how it feels when your dignity is stolen, when everything you love is leaving, you hold onto what you believe in" Drake went to clap but stopped as the elevator screeched to a halt. They looked around, wondering why it had stopped before pulling the door open and looking out. They soon saw why as a pair of Shades looked in from the roof, their red eyes glowing as they started to smile. Axel and Drake took a step back before they heard something snap. For a second they had no idea what was happening before they started to fall down. Axel looked to the open door and pulled himself over, looking out for a second before throwing himself out. Drake stared for a second before doing the same, landing with a thud as the elevator hit the ground and smashed to pieces. He groaned lightly and slowly stood up, scanning the room for Axel, finding him laying a small distance away. He walked over and helped him up as he looked around for the creature, not finding it anywhere nearby however. He sighed softly and started walking to the door with Axel, they'd no sooner reached the door when a voice bellowed out across the room "None have left this place alive, and none ever will!" They turned around to see the shadow creature standing a small distance away as it let out a screech "You shall fall prey to Despair!"


	10. Chapter 10: Death and Despair

Drake and Axel both growled at the demon as it made its way towards them "No need to fear me however, I only wish to have a few more pets" It made a crackling sound which they assumed was laughter before they each ran around it and stood on opposite sides of the room to one another as it turned to face them "Trying to escape? I admire that, it means you shall put up a fight... I like a challenge" it waved a shadowy arm as a Shade appeared either side of it "My pets will help in your demise" It made a crackling sound once more as Axel and Drake each ran off in opposite directions, Axel running into the hallways on the ground while Drake took the stairs in an attempt to escape it. It looked to the shadows on either side of it before sinking into the ground as the shadows went after them.

Axel looked around the hallways, wondering which way to go as the shadow chased him along. He smashed a door open, revealing a long hallway and upon hearing the Shade behind him, Ran down it as fast as he could. After a few minutes of running he saw a faint light ahead, he glanced around and, upon seeing the Shade behind him still, ran ahead and found the light to be coming from behind a door. He tried opening it and found it was unlocked. He smirked lightly and pushed it open, slamming it on the Shade only to find himself in his house. Confused he turned around only to see a wall behind him. He shook his head and felt his pockets, finding the torch and gun still in them. _"Okay... This is still the 'Nightmare' so, those things will be here soon" _He ran along the hallway which seemed to be much longer and into his room, pulling the gun from his pocket and putting it on the table as he looked in his closet for his sword. He sighed as he found nothing and shut it, turning around to be face to skull with a skeleton. He let out a cry of horror and punched it, causing it to fall apart as he ran out of the room and to the front door. Which he pulled open and slammed shut behind himself as he ran out onto the street, finding skeletons in his garden. He growled softly and ran out of his yard and onto the main street. Looking around he saw nothing, no other houses, just a small stretch of street and then darkness. He frowned and ran into the darkness, shuddering as he felt hands grab him and try and pull him away. He kept running and soon found he'd gone in a circle, having ended up on the other end of the street. "Why the hell does this have to happen to me?" He dropped his head and sighed before he felt a paw on his shoulder. He spun around to face it and saw Blazer "You..." It nodded and looked around "This... Is not my doing, Axel..." It looked him in the eyes and he saw not a demon, or an evil creature, but a scared child "I have to tell you something, but, it's not safe here" Axel chuckled weakly "It's hard to call anywhere 'safe' in this place!" The typhlosion offered Axel its paw and it smiled softly as he took it, instantly being engulfed in the typhlosions flames "Don't let go" Axel barely had time to comprehend what it had meant before an intense flame engulfed the two, vanishing as soon as it had appeared as he found himself in his old bedroom. He gasped lightly as he looked at his old toys, lying on the ground, looking as if not a day had passed. "But, what about the,"  
"Skeletons?" Axel nodded before the typhlosion smiled sadly as it glanced to the toys "Those skeletons, they mean no harm upon you" It placed a paw on Axel's shoulder and looked out the window "I can help you, help you to escape that creature, Despair..." Axel looked out the window for a second before looking to Blazer "You know of that, thing?" It nodded silently before sighing softly "Some of those who come here to this realm... They don't defeat their demons... Some die, others, are corrupted by them, while some lose all sanity" it looked Axel in the eyes once more "Despair is one of the corrupted... One of the others, is known as the puppet master," It paused for a second before the flames covering its body died down a little "I've already said too much, Axel, just know this, to be truly free of this place, you must embrace your dark side, you must control it, you must defeat it..." Its flames grew again as it pulled Axel into a tight hug and whispered in his ear softly "I believe you can get free of this place Axel" Axel nodded as the intense flames engulfed him once more before dying, leaving him standing alone in the doorway to the long hallway. He looked around before running away from the door, having an idea what to do.

He ran out into the lobby and looked around for Despair, soon finding him rising up from the shadows as Drake fell from the second floor, smashing into the ground, several slashes on him. "Axel... Don't fight the darkness..." He soon passed out as Axel glared at Despair "You'll pay for this, Despair" He stepped towards the creature as it raised its arms "So you know of me boy? Then you know it will be me who deals the final blow to you, here and now. And know that it is your choice!" It faded out of sight, reappearing behind Axel "You're stupid, mortal, you should know this is my realm" Axel took a breath and turned around slowly, before smirking "It may be 'your' realm, but there is an ally here with me!" He ran backwards as Blazer appeared in a burst of flames "Let's see if you can take the heat!" It ran forwards and grabbed the creature, its flames dying down as the shadows started to seep into its body "I'm not letting go... I'm not letting Axel die!" It closed its eyes as several tears fell down its cheeks "Goodbye, my friend" Axel watched as four skeletons walked out from the shadows and pulled Blazer free before grabbing the demon and pulling on it, slowly ripping it apart. It screeched in pain as its arms and legs ripped off, turning to dust in the skeletons grasp. They soon grabbed its head and ripped it off as it screamed before finally being silenced. Its body turned to dust as the skeletons walked away, leaving their master lying on the ground, part of his body black and shadowy "A-Axel" He walked over and knelt down beside it, looking into its eyes sadly "Yes, brother?" It smiled weakly as it coughed "Make sure... You get out of this place, for me..." Axel nodded as tears filled his eyes "I, I will, I promise" it placed its paws on his and spoke softly as tears filled its eyes, a sad smile on its face as it looked at the roof "What have I become, Axel..." Axel blinked away tears as he squeezed its paw gently "A hero... That's what you've become..." Axel rubbed its paw gently as it closed its eyes and its flames grew, burning it, leaving nothing left but ash as Axel sat there crying softly. After a while he stood up and wiped his eyes gently "Come on Axel, gotta keep yourself together... No crying" He stood up and walked over to the main doors, opening them up and stepping outside, the sunlight shining down upon his fur. He turned back and walked inside, waking Drake with a sharp slap "What, am I dead!?" Axel chuckled lightly as he walked back to the door and looked out "Not yet you're not..."

Drake stood up and walked over to Axel "So, what happened while I was out?" Axel's mind flashed back to the battle with Despair and the teary farewell. He shook his head lightly and stepped out into the sunlight and sighed "Not much, now best we get going again, after all, if you fall behind your demons will catch and kill you" He walked down to the street and started to jog along, looking for nothing in particular as Drake sighed and ran along after him, not wanting to be left behind. The two pokemon walked along in silence before Drake finally decided to speak up "Axel... What really happened while I was out?" Axel growled quietly so the druddigon didn't hear him, before speaking, sounding quite annoyed "As I said, Drake... Not much" Drake sighed and continued to walk along with Axel, wondering if he had any idea where they should go.

Axel frowned as he walked; mentally going over the places they could try as he saw them, _"Theatre? Not much use there, Hospital, now if we need some medical supplies that would be the best place to go. If only there was a magical door that was the exit, that'd help out a lot!"_ He smiled lightly at the thought of a large door with flashing neon signs reading Exit surrounding it. Drake jogged up to Axel and tapped his shoulder "Axel, please tell me it's not darker and, creepier here..." Axel looked around and saw that it was in fact darker looking than before, "Sorry to say dude, but it's definitely darker" Drake sighed softly and looked around cautiously "I was worried you'd say that... Best we hide somewhere, because it seems the demons are out and about when things get darker..." Axel nodded and looked around, soon deciding the hospital would be best as there would be plenty of places to hide "Follow me" Axel ran over to the hospital and tried to open the door, which was locked, he looked to Drake, who ran up and slammed himself into it, only to fall onto his back and cry out in pain from the impact, which hadn't done any damage to the door. Axel shook his head and walked away, leaving Drake alone, still lying on the ground cradling his shoulder as he whined in pain. 

A few minutes later the door clicked open and Axel stepped out, frowning as he saw Drake was gone and a trail of blood was left behind. He followed the trail with his eyes before jogging along, seeing that it lead into a door that was down further, partially concealed by some broken crates. He gulped and pushed it open, wondering what horrors lay inside.


	11. Chapter 11: The Doctor Is In

Axel stepped inside the doors and took a few cautious steps forwards as the doors clicked shut behind him, he looked at the floor and walked along slowly, still following the trail of blood, only to soon reach a pool of blood and bloody paw prints going off in each direction. He sighed and looked around, his ears twitching as he listened carefully for anything that could reveal Drakes location. He soon heard a scraping sound coming towards him from further down the hallway, deciding whatever was making that sound couldn't be good, he turned in the opposite direction and ran along, hoping that whatever made the scraping didn't find him. He kept running along, the hallway seemingly going on forever. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a creature, so mutilated it was impossible to tell what it was originally. Its chest was sliced open and its organs held in place by a metal frame. Its face was non-existent, only a bloody pulp with an eye visible in its place, in place of its hands were two bloody stumps with what looked like blades stabbed into them as makeshift fingers. Axel held back the urge to throw up and ran along faster before slipping on a small pool of blood and falling forwards, landing on his chest with a thud. He gasped for air as he pulled himself up and hobbled along, walking to a door and forcing it open before shutting and locking it to prevent the creature getting in. He looked around the small room as the creature scratched at the door with its blades. As he looked he spotted a door on the other side of the storeroom, he made his way over and tried to unlock it, only to find it was blocked by something on the other side. He growled at it, getting frustrated and pushed it, only managing to open it a little. He looked out the door and saw nothing at first, only hearing something scraping along the ground. He kept watching, after a little while a creature looking like the one before except it wore a surgical gown and mask, clutching a scalpel in one hand, an unconscious Drake's arm in the other. He wanted to smash the door open and kill this, thing, but knew he couldn't so he stood there watching in silence. "Charlotte get the operating room clear, we've got an emergency, this poor fellow need to be operated on asap!" Axel gasped and stepped back, shocked at what it had said, and the fact that it could speak. He quickly put his head back and looked out again, but they were already gone. He sighed and stepped back before deciding to check outside. He walked over to the other door and, hearing nothing, opened it and stepped out. Axel walked down the hall, frustrated at the fact he had no idea what was going on, even more frustrated at the fact that Drake had been captured by this creature. He sighed and started to run along once more, soon seeing a shadow on a wall nearby, he froze in place as it grew in size before stepping off the wall and looking to him "Hello again Axel..." He growled and turned to run back the way he had came only to see the creature that had chased him before walking towards him. He took a deep breath before looking to the Shade "Hey, good to see you again, now I've gotta go, as you do too" He opened his mouth and blasted it with a intense flame before running past, the Shade gone.

Outside the hospital a young man ran up, his clothes torn, his eyes wide with fear, his ginger hair bloody and matted. He clutched a bent pipe against his chest as he looked around frantically, wondering if he should go inside, he heard a screech and decided that inside would have to be a lot safer than outside. He ran up and opened the front doors, running in as the doors shut behind him, praying he would find shelter in here.

Axel ran up to the doors of the operating theatre and looked inside, seeing the Doctor strap Drake onto an operating table before walking away. He tried opening the doors but to no avail, he clenched his fist and punched the door several times before blasting it with a flame, to no avail. He growled and ran away from the doors and further down the hallway, hoping to find another way in. He ran around a corner and skidded to a stop as he saw the shade walking along further down, he growled quietly and ran back the way he had come, soon reaching the operating theatre doors again, he turned his away, not wanting to look in as he ran past and turned down the hallway beside it. Axel smirked lightly as he spotted a pair of doors, he ran up to them and looked through, seeing the operating table and Drake still strapped to it, inside, he pushed the doors open and went to step forwards but stopped as he saw that there was a large hole in front of the door, much to large to jump over. He growled angrily and looked around to see if there were any other doors, he spotted a third pair of doors that the doctor had gone through, evident by the bloody handprint on it. He stepped away from the door and looked down the hallway before running along down it, knowing he had to save Drake.

Drake opened his eyes slowly and looked around, feeling quite numb as if he'd been drugged, he went to sit up but couldn't move much. Shocked he looked at himself to see he was bound to a operating table._ "What the hell is going on! Where's Axel?"_ He struggled against his restraints as he heard footsteps coming towards him, he raised his head and looked at the doors he faced, he took a deep breath as they opened and the Doctor walked in, clutching a scalpel in one hand a needle filled with a strange green liquid in the other. He walked over as Drake struggled against his restraints more. Once he reached drake he injected him with the liquid and tightened his grip on the scalpel as Drakes eyes slowly closed, darkness taking his vision "Axel... Help... Me..."

Axel cursed under his breath as he looked around, sure he'd been there before. He turned in a circle as he wondered what to do, and where to go. He shivered as he felt a chill blow onto his back, turning around he saw the shade standing behind him "Axel, why do you wish to hurt me so?" It raised its hand and slashed at him, leaving three large cuts across his chest. He howled out in pain before snarling as he ignited his flame ports on the back of his neck, filling the room with light "I'm giving you ONE chance demon, leave me alone, or die" It slashed at him again as he dodged it "So be it" He opened his mouth and breathed out a stream of fire, setting the entire room alight as the Shade vanished, apparently defeated. He closed his mouth and growled as he looked at the flames, part of him happy to see the things burn, he shook his head and ran out of the room and along a hallway, soon seeing the doors to the operating theatre. He ran up to them and kicked them open before running inside. He froze in place as he saw Drake on the floor unconscious and the Doctor being beaten with a metal pipe by a young man, he stopped and stood up straight, looking to Axel before raising his bloody pipe "Are you one of them?" Axel shook his head, dumbfounded at what this creature was "No, I'm a typhlosion... What are you?" The young man stepped towards Axel slowly, "I'm a human, and... Wait a second, I recognise you, you're a pokemon, how?" Axel sighed "Look there's no time for questions, help me get my friend out of here!" He nodded as Axel walked to Drake and lifted him up, the young man doing the same as they started to walk out of the operating theatre.


	12. Chapter 12: Playing With Fire

Axel sat Drake down in a chair and looked to the young man, frowning lightly as he looked at him "What's your name?" The young man took a seat and sighed softly "Ash, my name's Ash, yours is?" Axel sat down beside him and smiled gently "Axel, so... I take it you're trapped in this place to?" nodded slowly and looked down "Yeah... Hunted down by these, creatures" Axel nodded and looked at the wall "I know, it's the same for me" He growled softly "Those bastards have hurt me before..." He pulled his pants leg up, showing the bandage around his leg, covering a large bite "One of those creatures did that to you?" Axel nodded slowly and looked to Ash "I take it that's not your blood?" He said as he pointed to Ash's matted and bloody hair. Ash nodded slowly "Yeah... All from creatures..." Ash shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts and stood up "You still haven't explained to me how you're a pokemon..." Axel looked up to the ceiling with a groan of annoyance "I'm a typhlosion, plain and simple!" Ash shook his head once more and sighed "No, no, no... I mean how can you exist... Outside of this, place, you're nothing but a creature from a video game!" Axel opened his mouth to say something, but found himself at a loss for words, as he couldn't comprehend the fact that had just been presented to him. "Then again... I am going crazy here... Who's to say I'm not imagining all of this" Axel walked up to Ash and put a paw on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze "I'm here for ya dude, although we may not know each other, where we are, or what's going on, know that I will help you regardless of the situation" Ash nodded before dropping his head down "Good... But I don't see how you can help me to beat a giant spider..." Axel gulped as he pictured what this creature looked like "A, giant spider you say?" Ash nodded "Yeah, I saw it in the theatre, tried to kill me..." Axel went to speak, only for the sound of doors closing to cut him off. They both looked to the door, then to where Drake sat, only to find it empty. Axel growled and walked to the door, pushing it open and walking out, looking down the hallway as he yelled, his voice laced with concern "Drake, where are you!" Ash ran out and joined him, looking down each side of the hallway. Axel looked to him before starting to run down the hallway "You go the other way, see if we can find him!" Ash nodded and ran down the hallway, hearing only Axel running the other direction.  
Axel turned down the hallway and headed back the way he had come, skidding to a stop as he saw the room that he had set on fire, intact as if nothing had touched it. Yet the stench of smoke still filled the air. He looked around the room, and, upon seeing a hallway, ran down it. Anger, confusion and grief all upon his face as he looked, unsure of what to expect upon finding Drake. Axel soon froze in place as he heard someone muttering nearby, he listened carefully, but being unable to understand it, moved closer to the source, hoping it was Drake and not a nasty surprise. He rounded the corner and looked down the hall, finding a Zangoose walking along, muttering about something "Betray us he did... No matter, we shall defeat him, for we know his secret don't we?" He nodded to himself before walking away, leaving Axel confused, and somewhat saddened at the fact this poor Zangoose had apparemtly lost all hints of sanity. "Axel!" hearing his name being called brought him back to reality and he realised it was Ash calling for him, he left the Zangoose to wander aimlessly as he ran back to find himself back in the room where the flame's had been once more, alone, with Ash still calling his name over and over. "Where are you Ash?" He looked around the room before hearing something coming along the hallway. He ducked down into a corner and watched in silence as the Patient walked past, swaying its arms slowly as it walked. It stopped and turned to face him as he stared at it in terror, he stood up slowly as it watched, seeming curious as to what he would do next. He took a deep breath before he stepped forwards, only to hear Ash call his voice even louder "AXEL!" He spun around and ran down the hallway the Patient had walked along, concentrating on finding Ash. He soon stopped as he saw the room in front was engulfed in flames, he went to walk through, but something told him not to. Axel looked at the fire before he heard Ash call him once more, except he realised that it was in fact the flames which had called him, imitating Ash's voice perfectly "Axel! How kind of you to visit me..." Axel glared at the flames as he clenched his fist "Who, or should I say, what, are you?" He heard the flames crackilng as the creature began to speak, its voice eerie now "I am known as Pyro, you should know that Axel, after all, you created me" Axel stepped back as his mind flashed to the blazing room he'd left to burn, questioning if in leaving it he'd created a creature such as this, a living fire "What do you want...?" It chuckled as the flames shrunk so they only took up the middle of the room, before rising up and taking the shape of a Charizard "Why, the same as you want, Father, to see the world burn..." Axel growled angrily at it, the tone of it's voice both mocking, and prasing him simultaneously. "Do what you want... Just leave me and my friends alone" It snickered before walking up to him "No guarantees, after all, you can't control a fire once it starts to spread" As it said the last word the room was engulfed in a blazing flame, which spread into the hallway which Axel stood in, setting everything on fire. Axel turned and ran along the hallway, the fire right behind him "Where is that damn feraligatr when you really need him!?" He sighed and ran along even faster, ducking down as he slid through the Patient's legs. He turned the corner and froze upon seeing a familiar face, of an all to familiar feraligatr "Did thou summon thy...?"

"Dark R... Nice to see you again, although, I thought Repto dealt with you already..." Dark R growled and opened his jaws, blasting a torrent of water towards Axel, he ducked only for it to go past and hit the Patient which was walking up behind Axel and dousing the flames "Stupid boy..." He stepped towards Axel as he hit Dark R with a thunder punch to the chest. Dark R snarled as he grabbed Axel by the throat and lifted him up, slamming him through the wall beside them and into a small storeroom "You can't defeat me... How foolish of you to even try" Axel stood up slowly and growled at Dark R before being knocked down as Dark R punched him, knocking one of his teeth out in the process. He howled out in pain as he fell to the floor, sure that this was his demise "Any last words, boy, I'll be sure to pass them onto Repto when I visit him"  
"I've got some last words for you Gator, good night!" Dark R turned to face this voice before falling down unconscious as Ash hit him in the head with a metal pipe. Ash stepped over the unconscious feraligatr and held his hand out to Axel, who took it and pulled himself up with Ash's help. "Thanks... I was sure I wouldn't survive" Ash smiled gently and looked to the pipe, which was now quite bent and close to breaking. He looked down the hallway and upon seeing the patient burning and Pyro coming along threw the pipe at them and started running along "C'mon Axel, we don't wanna get caught by that, thing!" Axel nodded and ran along behind him, glad he'd showed up when he did. He glanced back at Pyro who watched them run away, a sad look in his eyes. Pyro turned away and sighed "Goodbye... Father, I know we shall meet again" After saying this he then began to flicker like a dying flame before vanishing.

Axel stopped running and looked at the doors beside him as Ash ran back to him "What are you doing, we need to get out of this place!" Axel walked up to the doors and gave them a push as they creaked open "Already found it" They stepped out and looked around, having thought Drake must of found a way out before they did "Where do you think he'd go?" Ash questioned as Axel walked down to the street, looking around for something "I've got an hunch... Someone said something about this place... That if you don't escape you either die, lose all sanity, or... Become corrupted by it, becoming a creature" Axel turned to face Ash, looking weak, but strong at the same time "...We need to find the Puppet master, find him and defeat him" Ash stared at Axel as if he was crazy and yelling random things now "Puppet master...?" Axel nodded and looked to the theatre "And I think he's at the theatre..." Ash sighed, recalling the close encounter with the spider he'd had "If you think that's the way out then... Lead the way"


	13. Chapter 13: Arachnophobia

Axel walked up to the doors, placing a paw on them as he rubbed it, almost as if he were comforting a friend, before he spun around and kicked them open. Stepping inside, they looked around the run down theatre with fear, wondering what creatures the darkness held for them. Axle frowned as he spotted a marionette doll sitting on a chair nearby, barbed wire wrapped around its wooden body. He leant down and reached a paw towards it, "Hey Axel, come look at this thing" Axel turned away from the doll and walked over to Ash who was standing at the doors that opened to the seats, looking through the doors which were partially open. Axel looked through them and frowned as he saw marionette dolls on the stage, ten at least. Ash stepped away from the doors and looked up to the roof, wondering what to do. His thoughts were interrupted as a voice boomed over the sound system "H-Hello!? Axel, if you can hear this, make sure you don't go near the, oh Arceus... It found me... LISTEN JUST STAY AWAY FROM THE DOLLS, THEY'LL-" The speakers suddenly went dead, leaving Axel and Ash looking at the speakers, before they both looked to where the marionette doll sat, still bound in barbed wire.

"What just happened...?" Axel stood completely motionless, staring at the marionette before he spoke, his anger showing from the way he struggled not to break down crying and screaming "I don't know... But, that... That was Drake," Ash walked over to Axel and put a hand on his shoulder, only for Axel to snarl as Ash removed his hand and step away from Axel "A-Axel... What are you going to do...?" Axel glanced over his shoulder to Ash before looking to the marionette doll and opening his mouth, incinerating it with a steady stream of fire. He closed his mouth and took a deep breath before looking to Ash, barely able to contain his rage and his urge to burn things "I'm going to kill this Puppet master," Ash nodded slowly before looking to the stairs, "We should head upstairs, we should be able to get a good view from there" Axel nodded in agreement before walking over to them and looking up, his fear only matched by his hatred for this place. He closed his eyes and looked down momentarily as he spoke silently "Lets hope we're not to late to help you Drake" He looked up before running up the stairs and looking down the long hallway in front of him, only a few doors visible. Ash ran up behind him and gulped looking down the hallway "Best we hurry Axel, this place gives me the creeps" Axel shuddered and walked up to a door, pushing it open and looking inside, his eyes widened as he saw marionette dolls everywhere inside, all wrapped in barbed wire like the one downstairs was. He quickly shut the door and walked to the next, opening it and looking inside. Seeing no immediate danger he walked in as Ash followed they walked along the small corridor and soon found themselves at another door, Axel pushed it open and stepped out, only to spot a marionette doll laying on the floor, barbed wire sticking into its sides. Axel walked over and picked it up as it hung limply in his paw, Ash looked over Axel's shoulder at the doll in his paw cautiously. Axel chuckled lightly as he turned the doll over "Heh, if he weren't so creepy I'd consider him cute" Suddenly the doll went ridged in his paw and the wire in its sides raised up and flailed around wildly. Axel screamed in terror and threw it at the ground as it pulled itself up and stood like a spider, the barbed wire being legs, while the dolls legs were like fangs. It looked from Axel to Ash before scurrying away, leaving the two speechless "Did that doll..." Axel nodded slowly, knowing exactly what Ash was asking. Axel looked around the room before turning to the door and walking out, having a new-found fear of these dolls _"Thank Arceus Repto's not here..."_ He chuckled lightly, picturing Repto's reaction before remembering that these, things, were dangerous and not to be messed with.

Once they were back in the main hallway they walked down it further, hoping to find a way onto the stage. Ash sighed and dropped to his knees, staring at the ground blankly "Go on without me Axel... Leave me here... Those things are just going to kill us anyway" Axel growled and walked up to Ash, leaning down to his level and giving him a sharp slap to the face in an attempt to bring him back to his senses "Ash, stop all this crap about wanting to be left, you and I both know that's not going to happen!" Ash rubbed his cheek and nodded as he slowly got to his feet "Yeah, you're right Axel" Axel turned around only for Ash to put his hand on his shoulder "What now?" Ash hesitated and started to take his hand off of Axel's shoulder before leaving it where it was and speaking up "...Thank you" Axel smiled lightly and started to walk along again "No problem, after all, that's what friends are for" Ash nodded sadly, remembering his friends back home, before deciding to use those feeling to fight back against the creatures even harder than he had before.

Axel looked at the door before them, he grabbed the handle and turned it. Locked. "Fuck... There goes that plan" He looked to Ash "I don't suppose you've got any ideas do you?" Ash rubbed his chin for a moment before turning around and jogging down the hallway. Axel frowned and leant against the wall, waiting for Ash to return, which he did seconds later as he came running down the hallway "GET OUT OF THE WAY AXEL!" Axel looked to him and stepped back as Ash kicked the door down with ease. "Holy shit!" Ash grinned at Axel before stepping through "That door was weak, I know that for a fact" Axel frowned at Ash for a second, and upon seeing Axel frown, decided to elaborate.

"This theatre, I've realised that I've been here before, outside of this place that is. My grandmother acted here, and I know it like the back of my hand" Axel nodded slowly, a blank look on his face. "I can get us down to the stage with ease, without encountering any of those, things hopefully!" Ash turned away from Axel and walked down as he followed, still trying to accept the fact that there were alternate universes and that Ash was from one. They soon reached the end of the hallway and there was another door at the end, upon seeing it Axel groaned "What is it with this place and having so many doors?" Ash just chuckled and opened it, stepping into the dressing rooms. Costumes littered the floor while make-up and blood covered the benches. Axel looked around the room, before walking up to a dressing tables mirror, which had several cracks running through it "I'd hate to be the guy who broke this" He leant forwards, looking into his reflections eyes, smirking as he did so. Suddenly his reflection stuck its head out of the mirror to Axel "Well, hello there sexy!" He screamed and jumped back, quickly looking back to the mirror only to see nothing out of the ordinary. Ash looked to Axel, puzzled at what he'd just done "You alright Axel?" Axel pointed at the mirror and went to explain what had happened before deciding against it, lest Ash think he's insane. "I, I saw a spider, it startled me..." Ash chuckled lightly before walking to the other end of the dressing room, and opening the door "Heh, and I thought you were strong against bug types" Axel stood up, growling, although still wary of the mirror as he walked over to Ash. His reflection watched them walk away as it snickered, taking on a more feminine tone to its voice "Bye bye boys" His reflection then distorted, appearing to be a zoroark momentarily before fading away

The two of them made their way onto the stage and looked around, seeing nothing but Drake laying against a prop bush, barbed wire stabbed through his hands, feet, and wings, while some was looped around his neck and head. All of it leading up to the ceiling. "Drake, speak to me buddy!" They heard a scuttle and turned around to see another marionette doll like the spider one they'd seen, except this one resembled a scorpion. Axel growled at it and blasted it with a intense flame as it screeched before being incinerated "Heh, he wasn't so tough" Axel looked back to Drake who now had his eyes open and was 'standing' with the help of the barbed wire "Axel... Help me" Axel stepped back as Drake walked forwards, being controlled like a giant marionette doll. Ash turned and jumped off the stage, running up to the doors and pushing the things that blocked it out of the way so they had a second exit to use should the need arise. Drake closed his eyes slowly as he spoke, "I'm sorry Axel... But it looks like it's you or me..." He slashed at Axel, his claws tearing through the flesh on Axel's arm as he cried out in pain. "ARRRG!" he clutched his arm before snarling as he thought of his friends, his family. As he thought of them what his flaming self had said popped into his head _"Y__ou must embrace your dark side, you must control it" _He looked up as blood dripped from his arm, he let go of it and stepped towards Drake "What are you waiting for, Puppet master, finish me off!" Drake slashed at Axel again only for him to dodge it as flames covered his body, he stood up and smirked at Drake "Lets see if your 'Master' can take the heat!" He stepped forwards all the while a voice in his head urged him to burn everything _"Go on Axel, you know you want to" _He nodded in agreement before opening his mouth and blasting the wire the held Drake upright with an intense flame, melting them as he fell to the ground "Ash, come get Drake" Ash nodded and ran down, grabbing Drake and carrying him off the stage and up to the lobby. Axel smirked as the flames covering him died off, he looked around the stage, looking for the thing that controlled Drake "Come on out, Puppet Master, lets see what your made of!" He heard a screech and something chuckle "I will not reveal myself to you, Axel... But my pet will" Axel froze in place as he felt something move behind him. He gulped and turned around, only for a giant spider like creature made of marionette dolls and barbed wire to stab him through the chest with its forelegs, lifting him up as he gasped for breath, blood pouring from his chest "A-Ash, h-help" He cried out for Ash to help, but it was no use, for his voice was just above a whisper. "Try as you might, but my pet has already sealed your fate Axel... I hope you enjoy your trip to Inferno..." Axel looked at the creature, barely able to keep his eyes open anymore. He then spotted Pyro standing behind the creature, now looking like a real charizard rather than one that was made of flames "Father!" He smiled weakly and coughed as some blood tricked down from his mouth, dripping onto the ground "G-Goodbye... S-Son..." Axel's eyes shut slowly before his body fell limp. "Pathetic really... Then again, I almost feel sorry for you Axel" The Puppet master chuckled as he walked away, the spider creature falling down, no longer being controlled by anyone "...Almost"


	14. Chapter 14: Inferno

"_Ah, a new arrival I see, ooh, quite a messy end too, no matter, I can use that hole to your advantage, Doc, come fix up his wounds" _

"Ahem, Axel Zohon was it? Please open your eyes" Axel groaned and opened his eyes weakly, cringing as a bright light shone into them. The light turned off and he found he was in what appeared to be a doctors office a single window and door in it along with a small bench, the bed he lay on and cabinets. He then saw there was a Haunter floating beside the bed, holding a small torch in its hand. "Okay, good to see you're awake Axel, if you could just answer a few questions for me, that'd be great" Axel stared at the Haunter, confused at what was happening "Firstly, what can you remember?" Axel closed his eyes as he tried to recall what happened before he ended up here, "I was fighting my friend Drake... He was being controlled by someone... Then I saw someone... He called me father, my son I think" The haunter nodded before grabbing a notepad and pen, jotting a few things down "I see... Anything else?" Axel rubbed his head gently before shaking it slowly "...No, that's all I remember." He looked around the room slowly, trying to remember how he'd gotten there "Where am I?" The haunter put the notepad and pen down slowly before clasping his hands together and looking at Axel with a concerned frown "Ah, now I need to break this to you slowly" The haunter glanced at the door quickly before looking to Axel, "Are you thirsty?" Axel nodded "Drink coffee?" Axel nodded once more and the haunter floated to the door and opened it, "We need some coffee in here... And make sure it's the good stuff!" He shut the door and floated back to Axel "Now then, where was I?" Axel sighed softly at the haunters question "Telling me where I was"  
"Ah, thank you for reminding me Axel. Now then, look at your chest, then your arm" Axel shrugged and looked to his chest, frowning as he saw that bandages were wrapped around it, he then glanced at his arm and saw that it had the same done to it "Mind explaining this, whatever your name is?" The haunter nodded "But of course, and you can call me Seb" Axel nodded as Seb continued "You're dead, and this, is where you go when you die, out there" Axel shook his head and stood up slowly, wincing at the pain in his arm and chest "Oh good one... Now tell me where I really am" Seb sighed and put his hand on Axel's shoulder "My condolences, but you're dead... The reason you're feeling that pain is because when you die you take your injuries with you to the other side, or Inferno as we call it here" Axel looked to Seb before walking to the window and ripping it open, seeing a few buildings that seemed to be floating in darkness. Axel stepped backwards as Seb took hold of him "Calm down Axel, I know it's a shock to you, but you need to remain calm... Okay?" Axel turned to face Seb slowly, panic showing on his face "Remain calm? I'm dead, how am I supposed to remain calm!" Seb sighed softly and took a hand off him "I hate doing this to new arrivals, but" he waved his hand through Axel's head and watched as he fainted, grabbing him before he hit the ground and laying him down on the bed again before chuckling as a Pangoro walked in carrying a tray with coffee "Took you long enough"

"Heh... look what the cat dragged in" Axel sat up and looked around, seeing he was in a waiting room of sorts, a familiar creature opposite him. "Despair? What the hell is going on here!" Despair chuckled at Axel's confusion "It seems we have met once again mortal..." Axel smirked lightly, still confused however "Don't act all high and mighty Despair, you died after all" Axel heard a snort and looked to the side only to spot the grey charizard X sitting beside him, a bandage wrapped around his neck "Be quite boy... I've had enough of this waiting as is" Axel stared at it before standing up and pointing at it accusingly "You, you're that creature that was in Repto's Nightmares!" It glanced to Axel before growling, making a watery sound as it did so "Firstly, I have a name, it's X, and yes, I did haunt your friends nightmares... For a time, that was until his dark side dispatched me" Axel sat down, looking from Despair to X, "Despair... X... Can one of you two explain what the hell is going on here?" X sighed before growling once more "If you must know, this is Inferno, in other words, Hell. We're waiting to see a guy called Ghoul, to see if we can go back to the Nightmare realm"  
"Which is mine!" X glared at Despair, getting frustrated "No it's not you stupid cunt, now shut the fuck up before I kill you for a second time!" Despair fell silent as Axel spoke up "But, that doesn't explain why I'm here" X chuckled weakly "You die in the Nightmare realm you come here, once you're here you can become a demon like us" Axel growled angrily, quite tempted to burn the entire place down, although he doubted it would do anything. "...And if I become a demon?" X smirked at him, glad to see he was interested "If you become a demon you can return to the Nightmare, to torment any soul that comes to that place... And get revenge on those who wronged you" Axel stood up and clenched his paws, snarling as he looked at the two demons "If that's the case, then I gladly accept it... Where is this 'Ghoul' that I need to see!" X snickered before pointing behind Axel, he turned around to be face to face with a Dusknoir, "Ghoul I presume?" The Dusknoir nodded as he looked at Axel "Bwheheh... You'll make a fine demon..."

"Thanks... Now then, tell me when I can go back to the nightmare" Ghoul grinned in a eerie way before turning and floating through the door behind him, Axel opened it and followed him, keeping as close as possible.

"Do you think he'll make a good demon?" X looked to the door and chuckled lightly before standing up and walking over to the door "He'll make a fine demon, goodness has nothing to with it"  
"And where do you think you're going?" Despair asked, standing up as X opened the door and stepped out "Back to the nightmare, where else?"

Despair sighed and walked up behind X, grabbing him by the shoulder "Leaver this place without Ghouls permission and you'll be killed, permanently" X turned around smirking as he placed a paw on despairs head "I know, hence why he's not going to catch me" after saying that he picked Despair up and breathed out a puff of fire, before throwing the creature at the wall. Which he hit, before falling down unconscious as X walked out laughing to himself quietly.

Axel ran up to the door Ghoul had just floated through and pulled it open, soon spotting Ghoul floating beside what looked like a pool, except the water was glowing a deep unnatural green. "You look hot Axel... Why don't you take a dip?" Ghoul said as Axel walked over to the pool, eyeing it suspiciously. He looked up to Ghoul who vanished, reappearing behind Axel, and pushing him into the water as he laughed evilly, watching as Axel soon disappeared beneath the water.

Ghoul watched the water as Axel sunk deeper and deeper before he floated off, returning with a sword and a piece of paper, on which a symbol was drawn, he chuckled darkly as he tossed them into the pool, watching as they sunk down into the water, the paper dissolving, but leaving the symbol behind as it floated down to Axel.

Axel soon surfaced and gasped for air, swimming over to the side and pulling himself out and laying beside the pool, panting as Ghoul walked over to him "Bweheh... Hello again... Dread" Axel slowly stood up, still staring at Ghoul "Who's Dread?" Ghoul chuckled lightly "Please, try to keep up... You're Dread of course... Now that you're a demon you can go wreak havoc in the Nightmare" Dread rubbed his head lightly before noticing a black tattoo on the back of his hand. He sighed and looked down, instantly spotting he had a sword stabbed through himself "Okay... this is getting weird... Anyway, if I'm a demon now... Can I get revenge?" Ghoul nodded and walked towards the door "You can indeed" Dread smirked and walked over to the door which ghoul just walked through. The two walked along soon stopping outside a small room. "Just in here Dread... And you shall be back in the nightmare" He nodded as Ghoul opened it, he frowned as he saw it was a small room, not much taller than he was. He turned to stare at Ghoul, confused "This is a joke right?" Ghoul shoved him in and snickered "No it's not, Dread" he then slammed the door and locked it before walking away as Dread banged on the door repeatedly. He looked around and soon spotted a fire extinguisher, he picked it up and slammed it against the door several times before the doors lock broke and it swung open. He dropped the fire extinguisher and stepped out, finding he was out on the street in the nightmare. He turned around to look at where he just came out of, finding it was a vans boot. He shook his head slowly before looking up "I need to find the others" He started to walk along and snickered evilly "...and the Puppet Master, oh how he will suffer when I get to him... Dark R too, all of them... They'll all suffer!"

'Bwhehe... He'll do a fine job..." Ghoul said as he walked along to the waiting room, and walked through the door, his eerie grin vanishing the moment he saw Despair lying on the ground and X nowhere to be seen. He hurried over and lifted Despair up and sitting him on a chair as he slowly regained consciousness. "G-Ghoul... X... He left to go back to the nightmare" Ghoul looked to the door and considered hunting X down before looking back to Despair "And you did nothing to stop him?"  
"I tried to, but he grabbed me and threw me against the wall..." Ghoul smiled kindly and patted Despairs back lightly "It's okay Dread, it's not your fault"  
"Really?"  
"No...' Ghoul said as he flexed his ghostly paw and stabbed it into Despair's chest, cackling as Despair cried out in shock and pain. Ghoul soon pulled his paw out and watched as Despair melted away, leaving nothing but a pool of black blood and a skeleton behind. Ghoul walked to the door and glanced back at the mess "hopefully that will teach you not to screw up, Despair" The only response he got was a small bubble forming in the blood before popping. Ghoul stepped through the door and out into the hallway, before his eerie grin returned as he sank into the floor, leaving only a small shadow behind which darted off down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15: Medical Attention

Ash ran down to the stage and gasped upon seeing Axel's lifeless body and the marionette spider. He climbed onto the stage and picked Axel up, checking for a pulse in his neck. Nothing, which wasn't surprising considering the fact you could see right through him. Ash lay Axel down and stared at him, in a state of shock "A-Axel...' He got onto his knees and started sobbing as he held Axel's paw tightly, his tears falling down and mixing with the blood "I-I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you..." He slowly stood up and walked away, jumping off of the stage and walking along the rows of seats towards the door as Pyro watched from the shadows, tears running down his face "I'm sorry I failed you father..." he turned and walked deeper into the shadows as Ash walked into the lobby of the theatre "Drake, we're leaving... Think you can walk by yourself?" Drake looked up and nodded weakly, slowly getting to his feet and taking a few unsteady steps forwards "I should be right... What happened down there?" Ash looked down before dropping to his knees as he started to sob, tears streaming down his cheeks once more "I-It's Axel... He's..." Drake's paw flew to his mouth as he hobbled over and helped Ash to his feet, tears rolling down the dragons cheeks now "Why... Why did I have to get caught by that bastard... If I hadn't gotten caught you wouldn't have to of come to rescue me..." Ash shook his head gently before pulling away from Drake and wiping his eyes "It's not your fault Drake..." He sniffled and took a deep breath to calm himself "Best we not mourn him... He wouldn't want us to sit here crying because he's dead, he wouldn't want us to die too" Drake nodded and looked to the doors "Come on, we better get out of here..." Ash looked at the wounds on his paws and feet before sighing "You're not going to get far with those wounds... I'll run to the hospital" Drake shook his head and hobbled towards Drake "You can't go alone, you'll be killed!" Ash looked to Drake, a look of pure determination in his eyes "I'll just have to take that chance..." Drake growled lightly as Ash started to walk towards the door "You don't have to go... Stay with the druddigon, I'll go for you" Ash turned to see Pyro standing in the doorway to the stage "Okay human, stay here..." Ash glared at Pyro before walking back to Drake and standing beside him "Fine... He needs bandages understand?" Pyro nodded and walked over to the doorway before flapping his wings and flying out.

Pyro looked down at the streets, sighing as he saw creatures wandering around aimlessly "Stupid things" He flew down and landed outside of the hospital, smiling slightly as he looked at it, before walking in and looking around, soon seeing the patient wandering around "Poor bastard..." He turned and walked the other way, looking at each door as he went past. He soon stopped, hearing someone talking quietly, apparently to themselves "I hate this place so bloody much... Then again, why don't I just leave, oh that's right, I'm trapped here! Thank you daddy, oh so bloody much!" Pyro frowned as he walked up to the door it seemed to come from and opened it slowly, regretting it instantly as he saw Dark R standing inside the small room, eating the flesh of some creature. Some white fur with some red through it still on it. He watched as the demon took a bite and swallowed it before growling. Pyro started to shut the door before Dark R threw the meat down and snarled "Don't you know it's rude not to introduce yourself boy?" He slammed the door shut and ran down the hall as Dark R kicked it open and roared loudly "Run coward, for I hunger for fresh meat!" Pyro stopped and looked around, soon deciding to go right in an attempt to find the medical supply storeroom.

Dark R looked around before sniffing the air, smirking as he caught the scent of the charizard "Fool, you can't hide from me!" He turned left and ran along, knowing where to go in order to catch up to him.

Pyro stopped and looked at the hole in the wall, smirking as he climbed through and grabbed bandages clutching them tightly as he ran out, only to come face to face with Dark R "Well, looks like I've caught up to my next meal" Dark R chuckled but was cut off by Pyro slashing him with his claws, leaving a deep gash in his chest "Arg... Bastard, you'll pay for that!" Pyro stepped back slowly before turning and running as Dark R gave chase, snarling viciously. Pyro skidded to a stop and chuckled as he turned and walked around the corner slowly to face Dark R who ran up to him. "Any last words..." Pyro smiled as he walked around behind Dark R, him turning to follow Pyro "Well, I'd like to be able to hear your last words" Pyro looked Dark R in the eyes and spread his wings "Doesn't that hurt?" Dark R snarled as he stepped towards Pyro "I'm kind enough to let you say something before you die, and that's what you say?" Pyro nodded as the Patient walked up behind Dark R and sank its blades into his shoulders, he howled out in pain as Pyro turned and walked away calmly "Now then, doesn't that hurt?" Dark R glared at Pyro as he walked away, black blood pooling on the floor below him "You'll pay for this... You'll pay!" Pyro smirked as the Patient pulled its blades from Dark R's shoulder and decapitated him, holding his head up triumphantly "I sure will..."

Pyro walked out of the hospitals doors and looked around as he held the bandages in his paws "Best I get back to that Druddigon and human..."

"Not so fast big boy..." He growled and flapped his wings angrily "Where are you, and why are you here?" A zoroark with deep purple and gray fur walked into view and crossed its arms as it looked at Pyro, a look of disdain on its face "Who the hell are you?' The zoroark took a step forwards and waved its paws to the side as it spoke, a feminine tone to its voice "I, am known as Trix, you can Trickster..." Pyro roared at Trix who just giggled in response "Please, have some respect for a lady..." she held her paw up and smirked "How about you buy me a drink..." She dashed forwards as something silver glinted in her paw. Pyro flew up and breathed fire down at her, scorching her fur. She growled and rubbed her singed fur "How dare you... Do you have any idea how long it took me to get this fur looking like this?" With a flick of her wrist she sent the small dagger she had concealed in her paw up and into the charizards neck. He stayed in flight for a moment as he grabbed at the spot the dagger had hit before falling to the ground and landing, head first, a sickening crack being heard as Pyro's body fell down. She walked over and pulled the dagger from his neck before bending down and lifting his head up with a paw "Poor baby... Did mama hurt you?" She stood up straight and slipped the dagger into her fur as she started to walk away, leaving Pyro's body where it lay.


	16. Chapter 16: The Enemy Of My Enemy

Dread growled at the human like creature that stood in front of him, scales coving it's body, some apparently stabbed into it, scales binnding its arms to its sides "Get out of my way..." It walked towards him slowly, ignoring his demands as it struggled to free its arms from the scales which bound them "Suit yourself then..." He ran up and punched it, knocking it down before stomping on its head repeatedly until blood stained the ground beneath it. He smirked and cracked his neck before looking up, seeing the theatre in the distance. He took a few steps back before he started to sprint along, dodging the creatures that wandered into his path.

Once he reached the theatre he ran inside and looked around for Ash and Drake, but found no sign of them anywhere within the lobby, save for a small splatter of blood on the doors leading down to the stage. He walked over and looked at it before jogging down to the stage, where his old body, and the Puppet master's marionette doll lay. He climbed up onto the stage and looked at the doll with interest, soon turning his attention to his old body however "Well... This is something you don't see everyday..." He chuckled lightly before falling silent as he pulled his body off the marionette before laying it down and crossing its arms over its chest. Tears started to blur his vision as he smiled sadly, glad he was at rest in a way. He stood up and looked to the door that lead backstage and walked over to it slowly, placing a paw on it and pushing it open slowly as something inside told him to turn away. He stepped in and walked around to the dressing room just in time to see Drake slash Ash's throat with his claws before turning and running away. Dread gasped and ran over to Ash, pushing his paws against Ash's throat in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding and save his life "Hold in there Ash!" He pushed his paws against Ash's throat harder and growled softly, as blood pooled under them "Don't you dare die on me..." After a few minutes he took his paws away, having realised he was dead long ago, but not wanting to accept it. "I'm sorry Ash... I'm so, so, sorry..." He stood up and stumbled backwards before his back hit the wall and he dropped down to the ground, tears filling his eyes and falling to the ground as he sobbed silently.

"You haven't failed him... You realise that don't you?" Dread looked up for the source of the voice before standing and wiping his eyes "Who said that...?'  
"Hmm? Oh can't you see me... I'm close to your, dearly departed friend" He glanced at Ash's body before looking to the mirror and walking over, his reflection a man wearing a white suit and top hat, clutching a cane in his hand as he looked at Dread through the mask that covered his face, a mouth pulled into a twisted smile, sharp teeth held within and eyes that seemed to glow a deep green the only things visible behind the pure white mask "Who are you..." The man chuckled evilly, before pulling the brim of his top hat down "Right now, I'm your only friend... so best you trust me" Dread frowned momentarily before dropping his head down and sighing "I guess your right"  
"So tell me, Dread, what is it you desire most right now?" Dread glanced to Ash's dead body and clenched his paw with a growl of anger "Ah... Revenge, such a beautiful thing... If you want to find the druddigon that killed your friend here, I suggest you look near the mall, that would be the best place to look... Oh just look at the time, I'm terribly sorry, but I must bid you adieu" Dread looked back to the mirror as the man raised his cane and swung it into the mirror, smashing it to pieces. Dread jumped back as they shattered on the ground, leaving him alone once more. He sighed and walked out the door he had come in through and walked out onto the stage glancing at the marionette one last time before jumping off and walking up the aisle, stopping midway as he heard something move, he looked to the stage and saw that the marionette was active once more and was coming his way. He looked to the sword that was embedded in his chest before grabbing it and pulling it free with a snarl as the marionette leaped forwards. He ducked and rolled forwards before quickly getting to his feet and slashing one of the spiders legs off. He watched as the leg flailed about on the ground before turning his attention to the spider itself once more. Dodging its forelegs as it stabbed towards him and cutting the ends of them off. He smirked lightly as it fell. Flipping the sword so that it now pointed to the ground he walked over to the spiders head and raised it up. He started to bring it down only for barbed wire to wrap itself around his paws as the spider stood up slowly, sickening cracks eminating from it as it took a more human like shape. The barbed wire now making hands for the creature as it wrapped more barbed wire around Dread's hind paws, lifting him up as it did so before flinging him towards the wall, sending him through it in a explosion of bricks, plaster and dust. Dread landed on the counter as the glass in it broke and embeded itself deep in his sides. He howled out in pain before standing up and pulling the glass from himself as he noticed that his sword was missing now. He looked around, soon spotting it sticking up from the floor. He ran over to it only for the marionette to walk into the lobby and grab him with barbed wire once more, lifting him up as the wire snaked its way through the hole in his chest as he cried out in pure agony. The marionette then wrapped more barbed wire around his arms and tightened it, watching as the wire tore into Dreads flesh, causing him even more pain than he could ever imagine. Dread watched numbly, no longer feeling the pain as the marionette threw him down and cackled. His eyes slowly shut as he saw the silhouette of the Puppet master, walk up to the marionette and pat its leg "Leave him be my pet... We don't want the game to end. Yet" He forced himself to open his eyes as he watched the marionette walk away, the Puppet master nowhere to be seen. He slowly stood up, hobbling over to his sword and picking it up before sliding it back into his chest and collapsing onto the ground unconscious.

Dread blinked as he looked at the feraligatr in front of him, shocked as he realised who it was "R-Repto!" The feraligatr turned and stared at Dread in shock. "Axel? Uh, why do you have a sword in your chest...Is this a nightmare?" Dread walked up to Repto and poked his chest frowning as he found that he was solid and indefinitely real. "Amazing... And in a way, my names Dread by the way" Repto shook his head and stepped backwards "Axel, well, Dread... Whatever your name is, I'm NOT getting dragged back into this crap again, you hear me!" Repto turned and walked away into the darkness, only to return seconds later, shaking lightly "On second thought, getting back into that sounds great" Dread squinted at the area Repto had walked into the darkness before glancing at Repto "Something in the darkness?" Repto nodded quickly before ducking behind Dread "Y-Yes... Giant spider thing" Dread pulled the sword from his chest and walked forwards, soon seeing a giant tarantula crawling towards them. He growled and ran towards it as it tried to bite him, only for Axel to slide underneath it, slicing its abdomen open as its organs fell out onto the ground, leaving it screeching at Dread. Repto stepped back as Dread ran around to the front of it and stabbed his sword into its head, pushing it in deeper as it squirmed before falling to the ground, twitching slightly. He pulled the sword free and shook the blood of the spider off of it and turned to face Repto, frowning "There... Now then Repto, any idea why I can see you..." His voice slurred suddenly as he fell down to the ground, Repto stepping back as he shook his head "No. No. No! I am NOT being dragged into this again!" Repto clutched his head with a paw as he suddenly became dizzy and falling to the ground, landing with a soft thud. "I, I refuse to be dragged back into this..."

Dread sat up panting before realising he was still in the theatres lobby. He stood up and walked to the doors slowly, looking around for Repto as he stepped out onto the street and looked around. Seeing no creatures nearby he started to walk along, hoping to find the mall, Drake, and answers. 


	17. Chapter 17: Dead Meat

Repto's eyes shot open as he sat up and looked around, panicking before he saw that he'd fallen off of the bed, soon smiling as he saw his mate Alex lying on the bed, snoring lightly. He chuckled softly and stood up, walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge, looking through before grabbing a bowl of stir-fry the two had shared the night before. He shut the door and sat down before picking through it and eating the things he liked, leaving the rest for Alex as he always did, despite Alex having almost the exact same taste in food as Repto. Once he'd finished he stood up and walked back to the kitchen, opening the fridge and putting the bowl back, shutting the door as he walked back into the bedroom and slipped in beside the bearctic, who, despite being an ice type, was actually quite warm. He snuggled into the larger males fur with a soft purr as Alex wrapped his arms around him, having since woken up "Morning babe" Repto looked up and smiled warmly, gazing into the bearctics eyes "Morning Alex... How about we stay in bed today?" Alex smirked at Repto before pulling him close and kissing his head "Is some kinky fun included?" Repto blushed lightly as he started to grin mischievously "Of course, but first, Reppy needs to snuggle wuggle" Alex chuckled at Reptos comment and nuzzled his head gently "Snuggle wuggles eh? Well you'll be getting a very happy bear to snuggle wuggle with!" Alex pulled Repto onto him as he rolled onto his back. The two smiled happily as they gazed into each others eyes before Repto crawled forwards and kissed Alex lovingly, Alex returning the kiss as Repto held onto Alex's thick fur.

_"Time to wake up Repto, for the game is about to begin... And I do hope you will put on a good show, if you do I may just give you a few gifts"_

Repto sat up panting heavily as he realised that was all a dream, he blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness before looking beside him for Alex, instead finding a mutilated body laying beside him. He cried out in shock and fell off of the bed, quickly getting to his feet and looking around, seeing he was no longer in his room. He walked to the door slowly and pulled it open before walking out the front door and onto the street, looking around in shock. Soon realising where he was, he ran back into the house looking around for something to defend himself with other than his moves. He ran to the kitchen and looked through the drawers and pulled a knife out before noticing he was naked. He walked back into the bedroom and looked around cautiously before opening the wardrobe and looking through it, soon finding a pair of jeans that would ft him, along with a blood stained white top that was close enough to his size to wear. He quickly pulled them on before walking to the front door, clutching the knife in his shaky paw as he walked out onto the street once more, praying he would be somewhat safe as he walked along the street. The smallest sound causing him to jump in fear.

After what seemed like several hours of walking he soon stopped, watching in a mix of fear and interest as a creature walked along awkwardly, struggling against scales that covered its body, blood dripping down onto the ground as it walked, sometimes stopping to struggle even more. Repto walked towards it slowly, his knife up and ready to slash should this thing attack him. He froze as it turned, revealing no features were on its face, save for a slash that dribbled a liquid of sorts, creating a hissing sound as it dripped onto the ground. Repto stepped back as the creature walked towards him, swaying side to side, still struggling to free itself. Repto kept walking backwards before ducking as it coughed and spewed a stream of the liquid towards him, the liquid hissing and eating into the ground behind where he had stood. Repto gulped as he assumed the liquid was acid before shaking his head and running away from the creature, not wanting to be caught by it.  
He kept running until he felt his legs give out and he collapsed, hitting the ground as he gasped for air, soon passing out from exhaustion.

_"Now now Repto, I must say, that was quite the show you put on... In return, I'll take you somewhere safe enough to stay a little while, come now, pick up this poor soul and follow me pet, he needs his rest"_

"There... Come now pet, lets leave Repto with this, Gift, I'm sure he'll find it useful in defeating his 'foe'..." Repto opened his eyes and found he was laying on his back, staring up at the roof. He sat up slowly only to hear the voice speak again "Oh dear... Is he awake already?" He felt something hit the back of his head as he fell unconscious once more."All better... Now lets get away from here quickly my pet"

Repto opened his eyes once more and sat up, wincing at the sharp pain he felt. He looked to his paw and saw he'd cut it with the knife, which was held in it still, with the blade embedded deep into his palm. He cried out and stood up as blood oozed from the wound. He looked around frantically, soon dashing into the bathroom and ripping the medicine cabinet open and pulling everything out before grabbing a bandage and ripping the pack open. Wrapping it around his paw tightly before tying a knot in the bandage and shutting the medicine cabinet, walking out into the lounge and sitting down with a sigh. He glanced at the coffee table before frowning as he spotted a box with pink wrapping paper and a bright sparkly pink bow tied around it. He leant forwards and grabbed it, reading the tag on it 'To: Reppy From: Loki~ 3' He looked to the front door, wondering what the hell was going on before he ripped the wrapping paper off and pulled the box open, his eyes widening in surprise at what he saw inside. A handgun. He picked it up carefully and looked it over before looking to the door once more and standing up, slipping the gun into the pocket of his jeans and walking to the door. Opening it up and stepping out to find himself in a butchers shop. He turned around and looked into the room he'd been in, only to see that it was a meat locker, rotting meat hanging from the roof by chains. He covered his jaws and nostrils with a paw as he held back the urge to vomit, stepping away as he saw something move. He kept his eyes on the locker doorway as something else moved and a hunk of meat fell to the floor, maggots being spread over the floor. He turned away and gagged before empting his stomach all over the floor.  
Once he'd finished throwing up he wiped his jaws and shook his head, quickly looking back to the meat locker to find that more meat had fallen to the ground.

He watched as one by one, each hunk of rotting meat fell to the ground, the stench unbearable as he rushed to the door, frantically trying to open it, but regardless of whether he pushed or pulled it, it wouldn't open. He looked to the large window and pulled the gun from his pocket, hitting it with the gun and recoiling as it broke, the entire window shattering and falling to the ground, sending shards of glass all over the floor. He climbed out carefully and breathed in a deep breath of fresh air, smiling gently as he looked around the place, soon realising it was a mall of sorts. Suddenly he froze in place, having heard a deep and guttural growl come from behind him. He gulped and turned around, soon seeing the source of the growl. The rotting meat had been pulled together by the chains to make a creature of horrific design. Chains making up its hands, rotten meat wrapped around each chain and wicked looking claws on the ends of each finger. It opened its mouth and roared, showing row after row of razor sharp teeth hidden inside. He gagged at the stench before turning and running away as the creature slammed its arm into the ground, maggots being scattered everywhere.

"Now now Repto, why don't you use the gift I gave you?" He looked around for the source of the voice before pulling the gun from his pocket and aiming it at the creature, pulling the trigger as it fired, a single bullet hitting the roof above the creature. It roared in response and started to run toward Repto as he ran away from it as fast as he could, not wanting to be caught by it. The creature soon stopped and ran down a side passage, leaving Repto alone as he kept running along terrified beyond belief. "W-What the fuck is going on..." Repto shook his head and stuffed the gun back into his pocket as he slowed down and now jogged along, keeping an eye out for anything that may attack him.

After jogging along for a while he stopped and sat down before letting the terror he had felt running from the creature rush into him as he fell onto his back, panting heavily and praying he would survive, praying Axel was safe.

Drake growled and slashed at Trickster as she dodged and punched him in the stomach. He groaned in pain and collapsed, clutching his stomach as Trickster leant down and grabbed him by the neck before lifting him up and flexing her claws "Don't think I've forgotten how you killed your friend..." He closed his eyes before kicking her away as he fell to the ground, landing on his feet "That wasn't Ash... He wouldn't try to kill me!" She smirked and placed a paw on her hip before snickering "You're right, he wouldn't kill you... But the fun thing about being able to control illusions, is that I can make it look like he wanted to kill you..." Drake shook his head before looking to his blood stained claws "S-So you mean... I killed Ash for no reason..."  
"Mhm... Oh you should have seen the look in his eyes as you slashed his throat, the poor baby" Drake stumbled backwards before dropping onto his rump and staring at the ground sadly. Trickster pulled her dagger from her fur and waved her paw over it as a pink glow washed over it and it grew, becoming a sword "Don't worry honey, momma can take all this pain away" Drake looked up as she placed her sword against his chest "No tears now... Gotta be strong..." Drake gulped as he looked into her eyes "Y-You're going to kill me aren't you?" She nodded, a sad look on her face "Yes, but remember I'm the one who's got to live with that fact..." She pushed the sword into his chest as he cried out in pain. She wiped her eyes before twisting the sword and pulling it out and looking at Drake sadly as his eyes slowly closed "I won't forget you honey... I promise you that. I only wish I had a photo of you to remember you by" She leant down and kissed his head before slipping the sword into her fur and walking away. Drake opened his eyes again and looked up weakly as blood dripped from the wound. "Ngh... I ain't dead... And I'm not gonna die here" He gulped as he heard a growl, turning his head slowly he saw a beast made of chains and rotten meat behind him. He slowly pulled himself away as it reached forwards and grabbed him with its hand, lifting him up and crushing him in its grasp as the rusty chains tore into his flesh before throwing him at the wall and roaring loudly as it ran away. Leaving Drake as he moaned in pain, awaiting deaths kind release from the pain.

"Oh, this is just perfect... My old puppet, left for dead, Come now pet. Get this one quickly and we can have a new friend for you"


	18. Chapter 18: It's Murder

Dread stopped and looked at the large building in front of him before walking to the front doors and pushing on them. They pushed open with ease, revealing only darkness inside. He growled and set himself alight before walking in using the fire covering his body for light. Gagging at the stench which seemed to emanate from everywhere. He growled as his flames grew, clearing the air for him somewhat as he walked deeper into the mall, looking at each stores windows, some of them broken. He frowned and walked over to one that had a small light coming from inside, he looked through the window before pushing the door open as his flames died down to nothing "Hello...? Anybody in here?" He walked further into the store, going out the back soon spotting a small table with candles on it. A picture of a beautiful young woman on it, a small letter lying in front of it with the name Angel written on the front beautifully. Dread picked it up and opened it carefully before taking the latter out and reading it silently 'I would gladly sacrifice my very life, if it meant I could have you at my side one last time, but whenever I look up at the stars I know you're up there, smiling down at me. You were the best daughter a man could ask for Angel, I will love and miss you forever. Love daddy' Dread wiped a tear from his eye and put the letter back in place, bowing his head in respect before walking out into the mall again and looking around for Drake or the Puppet master.

Trickster jumped back as Rot grabbed at her with it's chain hands, before slipping her paw into her fur and pulling her sword out as she dashed forwards and slashed at Rot, cutting a large hunk of meat off its body "Try and show some courtesy to a lady" She ducked to the side as Rot grabbed at her once more "Oh come on big boy, don't be so frisky... After all you haven't even bought me a drink!" She jumped up onto Rots back and stabbed the sword into Rots head as it fell down dead. She pulled the sword from him before jumping off quickly "Ugh! Maggots! I hate maggots!" She shook them off her sword before dashing away in search of her next target.

Repto backed up slowly as a pair of Scalers slowly came towards him, each struggling to free itself from the scale which covered their bodies. He slipped a paw into his pocket and pulled the gun free before taking aim at one of the Scalers and firing several shots into it, panicking as it kept coming forwards, he fired several more shots into it before it fell down twitching on the ground, He turned to the other one and pulled the trigger 'click' he pulled it several times more, to the same effect. He leaped to the side and tossed the gun at it before opening his jaws and blasting it with a torrent of water, which did nothing to stop its advance. He got to his feet and backed up slowly as it came forwards still, he looked around for something to defend himself with before spreading his claws and stepping forwards as they glowed a deep purple before slashing at it, tearing through the thick scales with ease and deep into its flesh as blood gushed from the wound. The creature kept coming towards him, acid dripping from the gaping hole in its face as it twitched it head. Repto gulped as it started to cough before spewing acid towards him, he rolled to the side, only for his tail to get soaked in acid. He howled out in pain as it hissed and ate away at his scales.

Dread perked his ears as he heard a scream of pain, he looked to where it had come from before dashing tot he stairs and pulling his sword from his chest as he got to the second floor before glancing around and spotting a straitjacket standing nearby. He ran over and stabbed his sword into its back before pulling it upwards as it was sliced in half falling down dead as Dread shook the blood from his blade before tilting his head to the side upon seeing the feraligatr "Repto... Is that you?" He looked up and cried out in fear as he raised his paws to defend himself "L-Leave me be... Please I'm begging you!" Dread smiled lightly and held his paw out to Repto, who cautiously took it as he was pulled to his feet "Why did you help me..." He squinted at Dread momentarily before gasping "A-Axel! So that was you in my dream!" Dread nodded slowly before glancing to Repto's tail "Yeah... What happened to your tail?" Repto opened his jaws and sprayed his tail with a small stream of water again before looking to Dread "That, thing... It sprayed, acid onto me..." Dread glanced at the other one which lay dead beside the other one "And what happened to that one...?" Repto looked to it and sighed "I killed it... I had a gun, but"  
"But what?" Repto looked down "I lost it... It doesn't matter anyway, it was empty" Dread nodded and slid the sword back into his chest before turning and walking away "Where are you going Axel?" He glanced at Repto before looking ahead again "To kill someone... And my name... It's not Axel, Axel is dead, now there is only Dread" He jogged away as Repto stared in shock, unsure of what was going on anymore.

Trickster watched as Dread jogged away with a snicker before a pinkish glow washed over her, changing her form to that of Rot before jumping down and snarling at Repto. He turned around and smiled before falling to the ground unconscious as Trickster changed back to her normal form, sighing softly "And here I thought you'd be fun..." She jumped over him and ran off after Dread, smirking lightly "Let's see what you fear..." She cackled as she changed to look like Drake and ran up behind Dread. He turned around and snarled upon seeing Drake standing behind him "You..." Drake nodded quickly before dashing away in the opposite direction as Dread took chase, quickly falling behind however. "Bastard... I'll get you for what you did to Ash!"

Dread ran around the corner and growled as he saw Drake lying on the ground unconscious, Repto standing above him panting lightly as he cradled his shoulder, slashes in it "Any idea who the hell this guy is Dread...? He just came down here and slashed at me!" Dread pulled his sword out and growled angrily at Drake as he held his sword above him "I know exactly who this is... Drake, he killed my friend... And as such, I'm going to kill him!" He stabbed the sword into Drake's chest and smiled evilly as he opened his eyes and cried out in pain. He pulled the sword from Drake and held it up as Drake crawled away from him "What are you doing Axel...!" Dread snarled and stepped forwards, stabbing the sword into Drakes chest once more as he screamed in pain "Ending this..." "You sure are big boy..." Dread pulled the sword from Drake and turned to find Trickster standing behind him "Who are you... Where's Repto!?" Trickster glanced behind him before snickering "I haven't the faintest idea" She jumped backwards off the walkway as Dread turned back to Drake, only to gasp as he saw Repto sitting there, pressing against two stab wounds in his chest, blood pooling beneath him as he looked up at Dread, fear in his eyes "W-Why..." Dread shook his head and knelt down beside Repto, pressing his paws against the wounds as well "I'm sorry Repto... I don't know why but you looked like someone else... Someone I wanted dead..." Repto nodded weakly before sitting up and looking at Dread sadly "It's okay dude... I forgive you... Just tell Alex I love him..." Dread wiped tears from his eyes as he kept pressing his paws against Repto's wounds, refusing to give up "Don't talk like that! You're going to make it!" Repto pushed Dread away slowly and looked at his wounds before shaking his head slowly and smiling weakly at Dread, tears in his eyes "We both know I'm not going to make it dude... Leave me..." Dread blinked away tears as Repto motioned for him to come closer "What is it Repto...?" Repto took a deep breath before he started to speak "Looks like you'll never get that ten bucks I owe you back..." He chuckled lightly before coughing as Dread stood up "I, I guess this is goodbye..." Repto nodded and looked upwards slowly "Yeah... At least we had some good times... Now go... Before I get up and kick your ass" Dread nodded as tears streamed down his cheeks before he turned and ran away, leaving Repto alone. Repto sighed lightly and closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks for the one he loved. Knowing he would never see him again.


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare Knight

Dread stabbed his sword into the Scaler before turning and kicking the other one down with a snarl. He pulled his sword free and stabbed it into the head of the Scaler that lay on the floor before pulling it downwards, slicing its chest open. He soon stood and turned to the other one, which stood just inches away from him now. He smirked and walked up to it, pulling it into an embrace as he stabbed his sword into its chest and sliced upwards before pulling his sword out and decapitating it, growling angrily as some acid sizzled on his paw, before turning as he heard someone speak "Calm down Dread... There is no need to panic..." He stopped growling as the man in the white suit he'd seen in the mirror standing behind him "Why are you here..." He leant on his cane and chuckled softly "Your friend, he died at your sword, didn't he?" Dread sighed and nodded

"Well, it wasn't your fault... It was that vixen... Trickster I think her name was" Dread snarled angrily as he pictured Trickster "So that's her name..." He nodded before Dread glared at him "What's your name?" The man took his top hat off and bowed before putting it back on slowly and adjusting it "You may call me Loki" Dread raised an eyebrow quizzically before shrugging "Okay then, Loki, what can you do to help me...? After all, Repto's already dead..." Loki tossed his cane up before catching it and spinning around to face the other way as he started to walk along "Come along now Dread... I need to show you how I can help you. Although it is a pity about your friend" Dread nodded sadly in agreement before jogging after Loki, wondering what he could possibly show him that was of interest to him. __

Loki soon stopped and held his hand up as Dread came to a stop behind him, wondering what he was looking at "There... Do you see it Dread?" He stepped forwards and frowned lightly as he tried to make out what the thing he was seeing, he soon stepped back in shock as he realised it was the marionette, walking along slowly, looking around for something. Dread looked to Loki in shock as he breathed heavily, trying not to panic "That's... That's..." Loki looked to Dread and chuckled lightly "The Puppet Master's puppet... I know, I've had an encounter with it before, barely survived" Dread nodded slowly and looked around slowly, wondering what other surprises were in store for him. Loki turned away and started to walk along quickly, as Dread jogged up behind him, frowning lightly "Where are you going?" Loki glanced at Dread before looking back and chuckling "To get away from the Knight of course, I would help you, but a cane is no match for a sword" Dread frowned before growling as he pulled his sword free and turned around to face the large suit of armour that now stood behind him "Halt, thou shall fall before Knight" Dread groaned lightly at his monologue before dodging to the side as Knight slashed at him "So, Knight, tell me, what is it with you guys and saying your own name?" He watched as Knight straightened before pointing his sword at Dread "Ones name should be announced to thy foe, lest thou not fear thy" Dread chuckled lightly and dashed forwards before knocking Knights feet out from under him, smirking as he fell to the ground and fell apart, revealing he was completely hollow "Heh... Look at that... No guts, no wonder you didn't win" Dread chuckled and walked away slowly, leaving Knight in pieces. He soon stopped in place as he heard metal scrape against metal "Not so fast mortal, doth one have no honour?" He turned around to see Knight standing, half of his armour back in place as he picked his helmet up and put it back in place as a red glow showing through the grills "Fight me like a man, lest you wish for thy master to dispatch thou" Dread tightened his grip as he realised that this creature was one of the Puppet Masters puppets. "Fight me mortal, for thy blade hungers!" Dread growled before stepping forwards and raising his sword once more "So be it, if you wish to feel the bitter sting of defeat that is your choice" They both took a battle stance before Knight slashed at Dread, who raised his sword and blocked it. "Give in mortal, you can't hope to defeat me..." Dread smirked and kicked him away before running forwards and slashing at Knight, scratching his armour "Isn't it good I don't fight clean if it's against a demon such as yourself!" He hissed out as Knight stared at him silently before stepping forwards and slashing at Dread several times, cutting his arms and chest "Gah... Just a flesh wound... You'll need to do better than that to kill me!" Dread took several steps back wards before running towards Knight and stabbing his sword into his armour, wincing lightly as the armour screeched at the sword cutting into it. He quickly pulled it free as Knight ran a hand over the cut before looking up to Dread and sheathing his sword "Well played, sir Dread... You are a worthy adversary, I assure you this will not be the last time we meet..." He turned and walked away, leaving Dread standing there, wondering what just happened. He soon shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned, walking the other way as he kept his eye out for Loki or Trickster.

Knight bowed before the puppet master as his marionette stood nearby, watching the two in silence "I have finished the task assigned to me Master" The puppet master chuckled lightly as he glanced at Repto, who lay, barely alive, on a nearby table "Good... Good... I trust Dread is now looking for Trickster?" Knight nodded before standing up straight "Yes Master, from what I could tell he was looking for either Trickster or the one known as Loki" The Puppet master chuckled "Good... for you see my pet, regardless of whoever he finds first, they will be the last face he sees"

Dread slowed to a stop, growling as the scenery around him changed to the that of a castle, all the while Dread knew who was behind this sudden transformation "Show yourself Trickster!" A doorway that lay in the shadows swung open as Trickster walked out, wearing elegant robes and a golden crown upon her head. Her sword held in her paw lightly as she stopped and glanced at Dread "Oh, it's you, it's good to finally see you again..." She smirked as her robes changed to armour and she walked up to Dread holding her sword up "I'm kidding of course... I only want two things from you... Blood, and something I shall not name..." Dread Held his sword up as well, keeping eye contact with her "Good... Knowing that means there'll be no hard feelings when I kill you!" She quickly slashed at him as he blocked it before ducking to the side as she threw her sword up, a pinkish glow washing over it as it changed midair to a dagger which she caught as she dashed forwards holding it to his throat "Give me a chance to talk to you, and you'll live" Dread glared at her, baring his teeth slightly "And if I don't...?" She pressed the dagger against his neck and he dropped his sword to the ground "Okay then... Let's hear what you have to say"


	20. Chapter 20: Sinister Intentions

Trickster flicked her fur out of her eyes as Dread growled angrily at her "How am I supposed to believe that!" Dread shook his head before glaring at Trickster, his eyes blazing with fury "That you want to help me kill the Puppet master... Lies, all lies!" Trickster sighed as she turned to walk away, only for Dread to grab her arm "...Look, I'm sorry for yelling... I need your help Trickster" She pulled her arm away from him before turning to face him and looking directly into his eyes and grabbing him. Pulling him close as she leaned her muzzle close to his before whispering in his ear "One more outburst like that... And you won't survive..." She dropped him to the ground as he stared in shock before standing up and brushing himself off. "Fair enough... So you truly want to help me kill the Puppet master?" She groaned in annoyance before walking away from him as he jogged along behind her "For the last time, yes!" He nodded and looked ahead as Trickster placed a paw on her own chest, rubbing it gently as she closed her eyes momentarily before shaking her head and starting to run along on all fours quickly as Dread ran after.

Repto opened his eyes slowly, feeling a bit groggy, as if he had a hangover. He glanced around the room slowly and, seeing no one nearby, slowly got up off the bench and groaned lightly as he suddenly felt as if his head would explode any second. He grabbed it with a paw while his other one took hold of the bench to steady himself.

"So, any idea where we'd find the Puppet master Trickster?" She stopped before turning to face him, and doing something he'd never seen her do before for him. Smile. "I've got an idea where he would be, and please, call me Trix" He nodded and smiled back at her as she turned around and walked along now, him keeping close behind while looking at each building they passed intently, as if they all held some form of dark secret, which, when Dread thought about it, they probably did. _"Murder, suicide, drug den, kids locked in basement..." _He shook his head to try and clear the dark thoughts of what the houses secrets were from his mind before bumping into Trickster, who had her back arched like a cat and was snarling at something. "Uh, Trix, you okay...?" She glanced at him before taking a quick step forward and slashing with her claws, several red stripes appearing mid-air. Dread stared open mouthed as he tried to comprehend how this was possible before Trickster pointed at the ground and he saw that the shadow of a Scyther was there, minus the head. He glanced at Trickster before opening his maw and blasting the invisible creature with an intense flame, smirking as the flames stayed on it after he'd finished the attack. Trickster watched with a satisfied smirk as it fell to the ground and crackled. "Nicely done Dread" He smirked back at Trickster before walking along quickly "Why thank you, Trix" She watched him walk away, before running after him, leaving the creature to burn.

After a while the throbbing pain subsided and he heard someone walk up behind him with a metallic clang "Hail good sir Repto, the Master wishes to see you" He turned around to face the suit of armour and stared at it blankly momentarily before nodding and walking around it, still feeling groggy. He walked up to the doorway that was behind Knight, his mind still racing and throwing him question after question, all coming at him to fast too think of an answer to any.

Dread looked over the street they faced before letting out a soft growl "I count ten all up... Scalers and Scyths..." She nodded and slipped a paw into her fur, pulling her dagger out as Dread pulled his sword free before looking to her "Y'know, we make a good team, you and I" She smirked lightly and nodded before dashing forwards, taking down a pair of Scyths by slashing their chests open before kicking them away as Dread ran down and sliced the head of a Scaler off with one swipe of his sword before turning and impaling another on it, quickly kicking it off as Trickster stabbed it in the head with her dagger. Dread glanced at the remaining Scalers and ran up to them, spinning in a circle with his blade sticking out, slicing through them with ease. He turned and walked away as they fell to the ground in two pieces, smiling as Trickster killed the remaining Scyth and stood up, wiping the blood off her blade before slipping it back into her fur and turning to Dread "Nice job Dread..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at him before she shook her head and turned away "Come on, we better hurry up, there isn't much time left after all" Dread nodded and walked after her, glancing over the corpses of the creatures they had slain with ease, a grin of pride on his face.

"Hmph... I manage to come back from inferno... For this?" Dark R shook his head and walked along, snarling angrily as he looked over the corpses, wishing he had been there to add the Dread and trickster to the corpses. Although, he knew deep down that had he been there he would have ended up amongst the dead rather than the ones he wanted. He looked to the manhole in front of him and pulled it up before turning to look at the fading figures of Trickster and Dread "Until we meet again..." He slipped into the hole and pulled the cover over before walking away under the streets.

Trickster stopped suddenly and turned to face Dread, who stared at her quizzically, unsure of what she was doing. _"It's now or never..."_ She thought to herself as she stepped closer to Dread, her heart beating wildly as she sweated nervously, unsure of how he would react to her sudden advance. Dread blinked as she came closer and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him close as she purred softly, looking into his eyes seductively before leaning closer to him as her muzzle brushed against his, before she pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss, no sooner had it started than it finished as she blushed lightly and turned away, quickly taking the lead again and wiping her brow "T-The Puppet master shouldn't be too far away Dread" He stood there and raised a paw to his lips, which he touched lightly, shocked at her actions, but also quite pleased. "Good... We don't want him to miss the party" He said as he walked up to Trickster and smiled lightly, the feeling of the kiss lingering on his lips, as it did on hers as she secretly wished it she could do it again, that and possibly more.

Repto eventually managed to open the door and somehow made it down the narrow hallway to yet another door, beyond which lay a throne of sorts, made of various puppets, on which sat the Marionette. Repto stared at it in amazement, more from how big it was than how it could exist, before walking up to it and offering his paw "I, I'm Repto... I take it you're the Master I'm supposed to see?" The Marionette sat completely still as a voice boomed out from above "He won't respond unless his master tells him too..." Repto turned to see a silhouette of someone standing above him, his face hidden by a light that shone behind him "I am the master of this realm... I control the two most powerful beings here, the Marionette, and now the Knight... Plus, now, I have you to help me command them, Repto" Repto blinked in shock as he looked to the Marionette "S-So... That, thing, will listen to me..." The Puppet master chuckled lightly at Repto's question, amused at his ignorance "Yes, she will... In time that is, but first, you must become what you despise... Are you ready, my pet?" Repto nodded quickly "Yes... I'm as ready as I'll ever be..."  
"Very good, Repto..."


	21. Chapter 21: Overlord

"Quickly Dread, it's not far to the Puppet master's lair" Dread nodded and started to run along faster, soon matching Tricksters pace as the two ran around a street corner, both skidding to a stop as they saw a large wall, wrapped in barbed wire, going across the street, blocking their path, save for a small door in it. Trickster walked up and ran a paw over the door cautiously before it creaked lightly and swung open, revealing a long path leading down into the distance. She glanced at Dread, who walked over and looked in, before looking back inside and walking in, Dread keeping right behind her. Once they were in the door slamming shut behind them, causing Dread to jump from the sudden bang. Trickster shook her head with a soft giggle of amusement before she started to walk along the path, looking at the barbed wire coated walls as she walked, questioning why the Puppet master would go through the trouble of getting such a wall into existence. "Beware..." Dread's ears perked up upon hearing the voice as he turned around to see where it had come from, soon seeing a small rusty looking speaker above the door they had entered through. "Repto..." He shook his head, unable to believe it was his friend as the speaker crackled, and the disembodied voice continued "You have entered my maze cowards... Know that I, am the monster that hides under your bed... I am the creature that lurks in the night, I am... Hades" Dread growled lightly as he clenched his paw, rage building inside him "Good, I hope you hunger, cause you'll starve eventually! I, am Dread, and you do NOT scare me... I am not afraid of death, because I have beaten it!"  
"...Ah... I recognise your voice boy... I remember what you did to me... How you stabbed me, and left me for dead!" Dread snarled as Trickster looked at the speaker before shaking her head "No... Dread, we need to run!" Dread looked to Trickster, his eyes blazing with fury before nodding as he started to run, staring ahead silently as he wished only death upon Hades, hoping to defeat him, and find out if he worked with the puppet master. Dread stopped for a second and looked back the way they'd came, the speaker still crackling as Hades spoke once more, his anger starting to build up again. "Why don't you just give up, you'll fall asleep and won't wake up Axel" Dread growled at the mocking tone to Hades voice as he turned back to face Trickster, barbed wire shot from one side of the wall to the other, stopping them from getting to each other. "Trix!" Dread yelled as he grabbed at the wire, his anger vanishing, instantly being replaced with concern. "I'm fine... You'll need to find another way, and Dread..." He looked at her through the wire, his face etched with concern "Yes Trix?" She looked down hesitantly before looking up to him once more and placing her paw on the wire, against his "I... I think, no... I know this, Dread, I've fallen for you... So don't you dare die, lest I have to go to Inferno and drag your sorry ass back up here" He smiled lightly and nodded as she turned and started to walk away "Oh, and Trix" She glanced over her shoulder to him "Same goes for you" She smiled in response and nodded before running off as Dread turned around and looked back the way they'd come, sighing as he saw nowhere to go but straight ahead, back to the door. He started to walk along, glancing at the walls every now and then before cowering as the wall ahead of him exploded, Knight stepping through and turning to face him "Greetings sir Dread, my Masters send their regards" He frowned lightly, wondering if he'd misheard him. Before he could react Knight was upon him, the swords tip pressed against his neck "If I followed my masters orders I would kill you on the spot... But you are an honourable warrior, worthy of being called a Knight, as such, I will let you taste my blades edge in battle" Dread looked at the sword as Knight pulled it away from his neck before he pulled his sword free from his chest, blood dripping from its tip as he held it at the ready "So be it... En garde!" Knight chuckled as he stepped forwards and slashed his sword at Dread, who blocked it, looking at Knight as he pressed his sword against his "Tell me Knight... What if I beat you...?" Knight chuckled in response before falling silent "I admire you Dread, you've got guts... Which we'll be seeing very soon!" Dread growled lightly and pushed Knight back, who stumbled backwards, before falling onto his back and staying still. Dread walked up to him and kicked his leg lightly, to no effect whatsoever. He smirked lightly, getting the feeling Knight didn't want him to die yet. He stepped over Knight and looked through the hole in the wall, a path much like the one he was in visible, he soon realised once he stepped through and looked around, that he was in maze. Evident by the fact that there were multiple paths, he dropped his shoulders and ears in defeat before hearing a familiar voice call out "Dread my friend, you look like you're in need!" Dread looked to the side to be greeted by the sight of Loki, leaning on his cane as usual. "Yeah, I am, any idea how I can find my way to Trickster?" The smile on Loki's mask almost seemed to change at the mention of her name, instantly becoming menacing, although it retained the same look. "Trickster's in the maze?" Dread nodded and Loki turned and started to walk along "Follow me Dread..." He nodded in response and jogged after him, wondering why he suddenly seemed menacing. "This is a problem with this Hades fellow trying to break you two up..." Dread stared at Loki's back blankly as he nodded slowly, lost in thought.

"_Hades must be Repto... What he said... Know that I live... And how he said I left him for dead, it's definitely Repto, but why would he call himself Hades, unless... Unless he's become corrupted by the nightmare like Blazer said people can be... Meaning I need to defeat him... And defeat is death here... I hope you can forgive me Repto..."_

Dread was brought back to reality as he bumped into Loki, who stood still as Knight walked past, glancing at them on his way through. "That was close... Dread, best you hurry up, we're close to Trickster, I can... feel her near" Dread nodded cautiously as Loki started to run along. Dread keeping close behind as they weaved their way through the maze, Loki soon stopping and waving in front of him, motioning for Dread to go ahead. He did so and found that it lead to a garden, wilted roses lying around as Trickster stood in the middle hand on her hip as she smirked "Dread, glad you made it" He grinned and ran up to her, taking her into a loving embrace as he lowered her down and kissed her passionately. Trickster flailed for a moment before relaxing and wrapping her arms around Dread's body, returning the kiss as Loki walked in and took his top hat off and placing it under his arm, tilting his head to the side slightly as he sighed happily "Aww, such a sweet couple" Tricksters eyes widened as she pushed Dread away and looked to the source of the voice, pointing accusingly at Loki the moment she saw him "You!" Loki chuckled as Dread got to his feet and looked at Trickster as if she was insane "Trix, what are you doing, he helped me find you... He's helped me out a bit, Loki, Trix, Trix, Loki" Trickster turned to face Dread and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek "You fool, that's not his name!" Loki chuckled as he put his top hat back on, looking to Dread "She's right you know... My name isn't Loki and my suit isn't white, too hard to keep clean you see" He stabbed his cane into the ground as the white of his mask, suit and top hat seemed to melt away, all turning to a deep black, his suit having red edges, his hat a red stripe, his eyes now glowing a deep red "I am known as The Puppet Master, greatest puppeteer to ever live!" Dread growled as The puppet master looked to them, his masks mouth now moving as he spoke "Oh come on Dread... Surely you should know not to trust ANYONE in this place" Dread pulled his sword free and ran towards the puppet master, slashing at him, but the Puppet master elegantly dodged his attack and countered with his cane, jabbing it into the gaping hole in Dreads chest and grinding it against the flesh as Dread fell and howled out in pain "We're not too different Axel... The only real difference between us, is our species... Other than that, we are the same thing!" He pulled his cane from Dread and turned to face Trickster, who stood, dagger in paw, ready to pounce "Please... Touch me, and I'll end your precious 'boyfriends' existence right here..." She snarled at him before dropping the dagger as he smirked "Good girl... Now then, Axel, Trix, I wish to see you at the theatre for my performance... Until then I bid you adieu" He tipped his top hat and walked away, leaving Dread clutching his chest and moaning softly in pain. Once the puppet master was out of sight Trickster dived over to Dread and lifted him up onto her leg "Dread, are you alright?" He opened his eyes and smiled weakly as he looked up at her "I am now... Now that my nurse is here to make me all better" She smiled softly and kissed him gently before helping him to his feet and looking to where the Puppet master had walked "I'm going to go kill him for hurting you..." Dread took hold of her paws and shook his head slowly "Not yet... We need to have a plan of attack first" Trickster nodded slowly before looking into Dread ruby red eyes "Okay... What should we do?" Dread smiled lightly as he looked back into her eyes "It's quite simple... We act"


	22. Chapter 22: Nightfall

Hades laughed as he turned the cameras that kept watch of Dread and Trickster in the maze off and walked away. Smirking as his golden yellow eyes, which almost glowed in the darkness, were soon joined by a deep red glow "Master... I have finished the task you assigned me" He smirked and turned to face Knight, who stepped back in fear of him. "Good, I trust Axel will be at the theatre...?" Knight nodded as Hades looked down at his claws before looking up to Knight and chuckling evilly "You have done well to please me my friend... I shall see you at the theatre..." Hades turned away from Knight and started to walk along the hallway, soon turning out and leaving Knight alone.  
Knight ran a hand over the gash in his armour, looking down at it before looking up and chuckling "I wish you luck master..." He then slammed his hand against his chest in a salute and stood up straight as he turned and marched away. "And we shall have our final battle Sir Dread... The battle to end this curse of mine"

Dread walked to the entrance of the garden and looked out before walking back into the maze as Trickster followed, both wary after they got separated from each other last time. They walked along, soon turning and walking down a long path, making another turn soon. Only to find it was a dead end, with nothing there. Dread sighed and looked to the sky, which was growing darker by the second before turning to face Trickster "Turn back, we'll have to see if we can find another way" She nodded and turned around, walking back the other way before turning down a side path that she spotted. Dread smiled lightly and walked up, turning down it just in time to see Trickster turn around another corner at the end. He started to jog along only to hear her scream in pain. He started to run along, going around another corner only to fall to his knees, seeing Trickster lying on the ground, her body and head, no longer connected. Tears blurred his vision as he looked at her, before he looked up to see blood dripping from something unseen. A Scyth. He stood up, his sadness being matched only by his rage as he snarled, his ruby eyes glowing as he stepped towards the invisible creature "You killed her... The only one in this place who I loved... Now... You will feel my WRATH!" As he said the last word flames engulfed him, growing in both height and intensity until the flames stood twice as tall as he did. They soon quivered before taking the shape of him as magma dripped from his flaming maw. "You'll pay for what you've done..." He said, his voice now sounding quite demonic. Each word holding all of his hatred for this place. He grabbed the flaming handle of the sword in his chest and pulled it free before slamming it into the ground, incinerating the Scyth the moment the flames touched it, leaving not a single trace of it having ever existed. Dread threw his head back and roared loudly, before looking down and walking down the path and slashing the wall at the end into pieces. Stepping through and looking around as his rage grew. "YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR MY LOSS!" His flames grew again as he left flaming paw prints in his wake, setting the walls behind on fire as he passed, no longer caring about his actions, now only wanting revenge, and nothing else. Wanting only for the Puppet master and Hades to suffer in such a way that they would welcome death with open arms. Yet never be granted it. _"Dread, calm down... You're not doing any good like this" _ He stopped and looked around, wondering who had spoken to him _"Calm down... You need to relax Dread, relax and let your rage go" _The voice continued to speak, sounding soft, and calming, familiar, yet alien at the same time. "H-How can I be calm when I've lost the one I loved..." He said as he fell to his knees, the flames dying down slightly "When I've lost the one that took this eternal pain away" He slammed his fist into the ground angrily and shook lightly. Not from anger but sadness, sadness at losing his true love. The flames soon died away altogether, leaving Dread lying on the ground crying, his tears hitting the cold ground which offered no comfort. _"Dread, you must get out of there, lest you have the same fate as I did" _He nodded and slowly got to his feet as he looked around before starting to walk along slowly, praying he would find a way out. _"up ahead there is two paths you can take, you must go right" _He nodded slowly as he walked along, soon finding the path splitting into two. He looked down the left path before turning right and walking down it slowly soon having to turn. _"Dread, ahead there is a Scyth, you must use your flames to find it" _He looked around, wondering how this voice could be Tricksters before sighing and igniting, his flames crackling to life around his neck. Spreading a light over the dark path. Dread turned around the corner and soon spotted a dark shadow being cast onto the ground from the invisible creature. He growled and ran up to it, stabbing his sword into its chest and lifting it up, watching as its blood trickled down the sword, eventually dripping onto the ground before he finally kicked it off his sword. He stood there for what seemed to him like an hour, before he finally moved and started walking forwards, stepping over the pool of blood that had formed under the dead Scyth.

After wandering for several hours, the disembodied voice of Trickster guiding him along, he finally made it to the exit. As he stepped out of the large doors he took a deep breath of the air before falling to his knees, defeated. For he saw no reason to live without the one he loved with al his heart. He glanced at his sword and considered how hard it would be to kill himself with it, before a sharp slap brought him back to his senses. He turned to see Trickster standing beside him, just somewhat transparent. He stood up quickly, staring at her in disbelief as she smiled sadly "I'm so sorry for getting killed by that Scyth Dread..." He shook his head, tears quickly blurring his vision "It's fine, you're here again, that's all that matters" She shook her head slowly as she looked at the ground, before looking up to Dread "No... I'm not here. This," She said, motioning to herself with a paw "isn't me... Not entirely... I'm using my illusion to show myself to you..." She paused for a moment before sighing sadly "...I'm still gone" He shook his head and stepped towards her, grabbing her paw with his own, only for it to pass right through his "No... NO! I am not losing you again!" She looked into his eyes and raised a paw up, placing it on his cheek and caressing it gently, her voice shaky "You already have..." After she said that, her form shimmered and she vanished. Leaving Dread alone in the town, all his friends, either dead, or wanting him dead. He looked down and sighed sadly as tears ran down his cheeks and falling onto the street below. After a few minutes standing there he looked up and put his sword back into his chest, the tears that trickled down his face now ones of anger, and pain. "You will pay for this... Repto... I'll get my revenge. You will suffer for my loss..." He started to walk along, now snarling viciously "I promise you that you will suffer!"

"Relax, they will suffer, but first you have to have a plan" Dread snarled and looked to the shadows, a red and black flame visible inside, a pale grey face just visible in the light from the flames "X, you want to, help me?" X stepped into view and nodded, looking to the door behind Dread "Yeah, cause without me, they'll just keep on coming back, again, and again" Dread looked down momentarily before nodding to himself and looking up at X "I'm listening" X smirked lightly and turned, starting to walk along, motioning with a flick of his tale for Dread to follow. "See, when someone dies in this realm, they go to Inferno, sometimes, if you don't go to inferno, you, well I don't know what happens but you certainly don't come back here. If your death was violent, or you came back from inferno, that means that you will come back here, unless of course, you know how to do away with them" Dread nodded before stopping, staring ahead silently, lost in thought. "So, if you come back regardless..." X let out a light growl before walking over to Dread and slapping him "She'll be back, until then you just listen!" Dread rubbed his cheek before nodding "Holy water, that's what you need to use, kill them with something soaked in holy water, and they won't come back" Dread frowned lightly before glancing at the sword in his chest "But, I need to save Trickste-" X slapped him and growled "You kill yourself with that to 'save' your girlfriend and you'll be doing more harm than good... for Inferno, is not as it seems" He nodded before beginning to growl at X as he drew his sword "How did you know that she was dead...?" He sighed softly and stepped away from Dread and his sword, not wishing to return to Inferno again, as he knew it would be his last time. "I saw your little goodbye... Heartbreaking really"  
"Oh... Right" He put the sword back in his chest as X looked at it questioningly "It hurts... Slightly, but I'm used to the pain now"  
"Ah, makes perfect sense" X turned away and spread his wings as Dread watched, slightly confused "What are you doing?" X glanced at Dread before chuckling "I'm not getting involved in this battle, you want to defeat the Puppet master, that's fine by me, I'm just not getting involved boy" He turned away as X flapped his wings and took to the sky, leaving Dread alone again "I don't blame you... May we meet again someday" dread turned away and jogged along, weaving among the Scalers and Scyths he found along his way, not wanting to kill them. 


	23. Chapter 23: New Tricks

"_It seems like it was so long ago... Sharing a kiss with him... That is what I shall remember forever... That is why I will return... For you Dread, I love you, and this place shall not hold me back!" _Trickster opened her eyes and growled at Ghoul who floated beside her "Ah, finally awake I see, Trix" Trickster snarled before spitting on Ghoul "You, have _NO_ right to call me that, Ghoul... I'll kill you if I have to!"  
"Relax Trix, I mean you know harm..." She raised an eyebrow quizzically at his statement, unable to understand why he wouldn't harm her "You can honestly say you won't hurt me...?" He nodded before turning and making his way over to the door "...Of course, I can't say the same for Seb"

"Exactly, I have free will... And I do as I wish" Trickster pulled at her restraints lightly, looking the haunter in the eyes "Seb, been a while. How's the family, oh wait, that's right, you killed them, that's why you're down here!" Seb turned away and grabbed a scalpel before turning back to Trickster who had loosened her paws restraints.

"Tell me Trickster... Do you, enjoy pain?"  
"Depends on the type... Such as if I was causing you pain then, yes, I would enjoy it"  
"Well... Isn't it a pity that I'll be dealing you the pain today Trix" She smirked as he pressed the scalpel against her chest and made a long slice, running down the side of her. Despite the pain she opened her mouth and let out a long moan of apparent pleasure, distracting him from the fact she had worked her paw out of the restraint and now had it in her fur "Mmm, oh yes Seb, I like that so much, it's, so good" Seb snickered as he pulled the blade away to lick the blood off of the blade, savouring the coppery taste against his tongue "I'm glad you enjoy this Trix, cause' it's all you're gettin-" He was cut off mid-sentence as Trickster pulled her paw free and stabbed the scalpel into him. He looked down at the it, before looking up to her as he seemed to turn to static "You, bitch..." And with that he vanished, the scalpel dropping into Tricksters paw as she sliced her other paws free and sat up, running a paw along the cut that ran down her side wincing at the pain, surprised it had hurt so much.

"Another day, another death... Seems to be the rule of this place..." The marionette cocked its head as the puppet master looked down before chuckling "No time to ponder on the past, we've got work to do"  
"Master, what is troubling you?"  
A light smile grew on the puppet masters mask upon hearing the marionettes voice for the very first time "So, you speak?"  
"Yes master... My apologies for not showing you sooner"  
"It's fine my pet... And you wish to know what troubles me...?" The marionette nodded as the Puppet masters smile faded and was replaced with a frown "Many things my pet... Many things that I have no control over..."

Trickster stumbled out into the hall, clutching the scalpel in her paw, her dagger having stayed with her body. Pain overriding every sense she had as she looked down the hall, hearing a snarl and Ghoul speak. She stumbled along, trying to keep ahead of Ghoul and whatever had made the snarl. She soon turned a corner and fell to the ground, crying out in pain as the scalpel slashed her paw. She rolled over onto her back and began to back away slowly, wanting to see whatever it was that would deal her final blow. However, she was soon grabbed and dragged away by a pair of strong paws. Keeping a firm but gentle grip on her as she was soon lifted up and carried away by this unknown saviour. She forced herself to keep her eyes open as Ghoul appeared in the distance, a beast below him on a chain. She kept her eyes open a few seconds longer before passing out.

"Time to wake..." Tricksters eyes fluttered open as she was sat upright by a hooded figure, his face concealed in the darkness of the black hood. The figure then stood up and turned, revealing a scythe on his back. Trickster slowly got to her feet, finding her side was bandaged tightly. The hooded figured turned back to Trickster, walking towards her and grabbing her by the throat. "Trickster... I should kill you right here and now..." She gasped for air as the figure chuckled and dropped her "I saved you from Ghoul, and as such, if he sees me, I'll be dispatched with haste" Trickster rubbed her throat as he spoke, his voice seemingly familiar, but where had she heard it before. She gasped and looked to him, knowing now that her fate was sealed. By the very one she had gotten killed.

The figure reached up and pulled his hood off, revealing his matted ginger hair as he smirked, his skull showing as flesh had been stripped from the right side of his jaw. His eyes the blackest of black. "Ash..." The figure took his scythe off his back and held it with both hands as he shook his head "Not anymore, you killed Ash, now I'm Reaper..."

Dread kicked the churches doors open as he stormed inside, sword at the ready. However it was completely empty, stripped of everything. "I've been waiting Sir Dread... Tonight we shall fight to see who is worthy of being a true knight" A smile flickered across Dreads face as he walked in further, soon spotting Knight standing in the corner, his sword in his hand. "If you win, I shall be free of this curse... If I win, I shall have fulfilled my masters wishes..."  
"I see... Where's the holy water?" Knight looked to a small, and bloody, chalice sitting on the floor near him "It is there... And it is all yours" Dread eyed Knight suspiciously as he made his way over to it and picked it up, looking in and pouring the contents over his sword before looking to Knight and taking a step back as he raised his sword up, pointing it at Knight. "Final showdown... Seems like something a friend said once"

Knight took no notice of Dreads comment and instead jabbed his sword at Dread, who dodged it and stabbed his sword into Knights back. Knight flipped his sword around and raised it up high before stabbing it through himself, and in turn, Dread. Who let out a cry of pain, it having stabbed into his arm. Knight then pulled his sword free and kicked Dread down before turning and pointing his sword at Dread "Get up..." Dread growled softly and stood up, wondering what Knight had planned next. "Take this..." Knight then said, handing his sword to Dread who took it and looked at it as Knight pulled Dreads sword free, making a large gash in the front and back of his armour. Before tossing it away and falling to his knees, bowing his head "Finish me and claim your reward, sir Dread... Deliver the final blow, end this curse of mine!" Dread hesitated before nodding and raising the sword up, and plunging it into Knights helmet. Knight stayed still for a moment before falling and scattering everywhere. Now defeated and freed from his curse. Dread looked at the armour that was left before picking an arm up and looking at it. Soon he put it onto his own arm and grinned as he waved it around a few times, it being much to large for him to wear. Suddenly the metal shrieked as if being cut, and glowed as if being heated to the extreme. Dread screamed in pain as it singed his flesh almost instantly before he fell to his knees, the pain overwhelming. Soon the pain faded and was replaced with the feel of cold steel against bare skin. Dread glanced at his a rm, soon finding it was armoured now. Part of the armour leading onto his shoulder and beginning to cover his chest. Dread chuckled before looking for his sword, which was no where in sight. He let out a long sigh and pulled Knights sword free from his helmet and looked at it, swinging it a few times to see how good it was before sliding it into his chest as he made his way to the door. Ready to kill the puppet master and Hades, should he get in his way.


	24. Chapter 24: Truth

"_Why are you doing this... ANSWER ME!"_ Hades stopped and smirked lightly as he looked upwards regarding the voice he was hearing. The voice belonging to Repto. Who was currently able to do nothing more than speak to the creature, or better yet. Demon. That controlled his body. "As you wish, Repto" Hades said as he sat down and closed his eyes, retreating into his mind, to where Repto resided.

Repto growled as he found he had a form once more, and was standing on the roof of a building. He looked around for a reason as to why this had suddenly happened. Slowly making his way over to the edge and glancing down, seeing nothing but shadows swirling below. He stepped away from the edge, before turning his head to the side slightly, having felt a presence near him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Repto turned around to spot a Zoroark standing behind him, it's fur yellow and black. Repto bared his teeth as he growled out a single word "Hades..." The zoroark nodded in response before bowing "At your service. Now then, how may I help you?" Repto walked over to Hades and grabbed him by the neck, throwing him to the ground as he snarled angrily. "Why are you doing this, WHY are you controlling me!" Hades chuckled as his body turned to shadows and blew away. Leaving Repto Angry, confused and alone. He was soon forced to his knees as Hades formed himself behind Repto and delivered a sharp kick to his back. He soon walked around in front of Repto and knelt with a soft snicker "Why am I doing this? I am doing this for only one reason Repto... To help your friends" Repto glared at Hades in disbelief. Unable to comprehend why this Demon would wish to help his friends. "For you see... Although I may be 'evil', I am still you, despite my appearance" Repto shook his head slowly and stood up as Hades took a few steps back to remain a safe distance from the feraligatr "What do you mean, you're still me?" Hades forced a chuckle before walking up to Repto and running a claw under his chin. "Oh? You don't realise what I am do you?" Repto shook his head as Hades continued, walking away from him slowly. "I, am the living embodiment of all your pain and suffering, of all your hatred, of all your sorrow. All those emotions, mixed together to create me..." Repto stared at Hades blankly before he sighed. "And that means what exactly?" Hades turned to face Repto and snickered "Still so foolish..." Hades then snapped his claws as he changed in appearance, now identical to Repto in every single way "I, am the darkness in your soul, the cruelty in your mind, the hatred in your heart. I am, your dark side. The evil version of you. Your opposite, although, I prefer the term Negative" Repto frowned as he recalled his encounters with Dark R and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Hades. "He's not you, you know. Just a demon from this realm that took your form, altered it, posing as your dark side... And despite all I've told you, you still doubt me? I'm hurt" Hades said, placing his paws over his chest, acting as if he was hurt by Repto's doubt. Repto growled in anger at Hades sarcasm. "How did you know what I was thinking...?" Hades let a slight chuckle escape his throat as he began to elaborate "I know you... You can't get anything past, without me noticing..." Repto grunted in response and looked away "So... What now?" Hades licked his lips and smiled "To put it simply, we are going to work together to be free of this realm, as much as I like how dark and twisted it is, I still miss the pleasures of reality, such as no creatures hunting us down" Repto nodded as Hades turned away "Get ready Reppy, for we are in for a bumpy ride" Repto cocked his head to the side before Hades glanced down. Repto followed his gaze and soon saw that the ground, was non existent. He let out a cry as he began to fall down, Hades following as he changed back to a zoroark. Laughing insanely as he tumbled down.

Repto gasped and stood up, clutching his chest as he panted. Sweat pouring down his face. His attention was soon caught by the fact that HE was controlling his body now. He raised a paw and stared at it, unsure of why he was able to control his body now. He dropped his paw and sighed heavily, not expecting to understand how this had come to be. He glanced down the hallway, only to see the silhouette of someone beckoning him to come to it. He obliged and jogged down the hallway, only for the figure to seemingly sink into the shadows. Repto frowned and looked down further, seeing nothing but pitch black darkness. "Great... How the hell am I supposed to get through here?" He dropped his head down in defeat, only for a voice to come from behind "How are we going to get through, I wonder... Oh! I know how!" Repto turned only to see Hades standing behind him for a moment. Before he lunged forwards, tackling Repto, who let out a cry of surprise as they both sank into the darkness.

"Reaper, not a particularly good name if you ask me" Reaper glared at Trickster from under the hood and raised his scythe up. "If you wish, I could deliver you directly to Ghoul, and I assure you... Neither of us want that"  
"Regardless of that... Why did you save me...?" Reaper turned away slowly, and sighed "I wish I could answer that question... As a demon I'm still too damn nice, even to the one that killed me" Trickster gave Reaper a half smile before glancing at the door. "Thank you, Reaper. I owe you, now I've gotta go find Dread, make sure he's okay" Reaper nodded and placed the scythe back in its sheath on his back. "Very well, I wish you luck" Trickster hesitated as she held the door handle in her paw before nodding and glancing at Reaper. "Same to you, Ash" She pulled the door open and dashed out as Reaper smiled lightly from under the hood. "May we both succeed in our missions" he said closing his eyes and taking a long, and deep breath. "Someday I will get back... I will get back home"

Repto shoved Hades off of him and stood up quickly, snarling as Hades leapt to his feet. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our, destination" Repto's growling soon died off as he noticed he was in fact. In a theatres lobby. Evident by the fact there were posters for old plays on the walls. "Why are we in a theatre Hades?" Hades walked up and draped an arm over Repto's shoulders, smirking lightly "You need to be here to help your friend, oh, and don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way. Making sure everything goes according to plan" Hades then snickered as he turned to a shadow and faded away. "Every step of the way..." Repto sighed and glanced around the lobby "Where did you go?"  
_"I'm right here Reppy, in your soul. Or mind, I always mix the two up" _  
Repto stared blankly at nothing upon hearing Hades voice before shrugging "So, what now?"  
_"Go down to the stage, the Puppet Master will be there, you have to refer to him as 'Master' and so forth so he doesn't get suspisious, then again, the fool never suspected I was plotting to take him down" Hades replied with a soft snicker. Picturing the Puppet Master's face as his 'puppet' dealt a lethal blow._

Dread growled as he clutched his sword tightly in his paw, walking towards the theatre slowly. His mind flashed back to the moment he'd lost her. The one he'd fallen for. A scream of pain. Then... Silence. He'd run along, only to find her, dead. Decapitated to be precise. Killed by a Scyth, Hidden by the darkness. Killed by his Rage. His grip on the sword tightened tenfold as he now bared his teeth in a snarl. His mind focused on only one thing as flames erupted from his neck ports. "Loki... Hades... You'll both pay... You will both suffer..." His grip on the sword then loosened as his flames died down slightly. Tears filling his eyes. "For Trickster... This is for you Trickster... Rest in peace" Dread wiped the tears from his eyes and dashed down to the theatre. Running into the stage area and growling as he saw The puppet master standing on the stage. "Loki!"  
The puppet master turned to look at the source of the voice before chuckling "Ah, hello again, Axel. I see you've defeated Knight. No matter, he was dispensable anyway" Dread snarled and ran up to the stage, leaping up onto it and pointing his sword at the puppet master. "Tricksters dead... All because of you... And now. I'm going to kill you... Slowly. And once I'm done with you, I'm going to take care of your, Bitch, Hades!" The puppet master chuckled and tossed his cane up, quickly kicking Dread back and catching the cane as it fell. "So be it... En guarde!" Dread growled and tightened his grip on the sword before launching himself forwards, slashing at The puppet master, who let out a cry of surprise and pain as the slash caught his chest and sliced into his flesh. He put a hand on the gash before chuckling as blood soon covered his hand. "Well played Axel, but, you should know better than to attack me in my own house. NOW!" Dread stared at him before hearing footsteps behind him. He spun around to see Repto standing behind him snarling. "Hades... Just who I wanted to see" Repto smirked slightly and ran forwards, swiftly punching Dread in the jaw, sending him down to the ground in a matter of seconds. "Well done my pet... Now, finish him, and I shall reward you greatly!" Repto nodded and reached down to Dread, picking him up, off the ground and squeezing his throat tightly as Dread clutched futilely at Repto's paw. "Good, make him suffer Hades" A grin soon spread on Repto's face as he dropped Dread and turned to face the puppet master. "Hades? No no... I'm Repto" The puppet master frowned as smoke appeared beside Repto, soon forming the shape of a zoroark. It's yellow eyes gleeming as it dashed forwards and pinned the puppet master down. "I'm Hades!"  
"Fools... You forgot one thing-"  
"Marionette? Yeah while we were back stage, Hades kinda, took him apart. Now, any last words?"  
"Make em quick" Hades added with a growl "Well... If you insist on making my final words quick..." Hades bared his teeth as the puppet master sighed and continued "Tell me Repto, do you wish to leave this place?"  
"You mean... There's a way out?" The puppet master chuckled "Of course there is you fool, I don't spend all my time here after all" Repto growled at Hades who got off of the puppet master, before backing away as he stood up and brushed his suit with his hands "Thank you, now if you'd care to follow me..."  
"Hades, should the puppet master do any-"  
"Please, call me Loki, I much prefer that to "The Puppet Master" It just sounds so tacky now that everyone says it"  
Repto sighed heavily "Okay, Hades should, Loki, do anything, don't hesitate to dispatch him" Hades snickered and nodded, vanishing in a puff of smoke. "How quaint... Now then, this way" Loki walked backstage as Repto followed close behind, leaving Dread unconscious on the ground.

"Behold, the portal back to wherever it was you came from" Loki said as he pointed his cane at a door, which Repto stared at. Confused as to how this was the way back home. "So... You mean to say, I go in there, and... I'll be back home?" Loki nodded as Repto grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "I'd tell the truth or else I will do away with you myself"  
Loki chuckled lightly and looked Repto straight in the eyes. "I am telling the truth, that door, will take you back to wherever you came from. Exactly where you entered the nightmare to be exact..." Repto frowned as Hades appeared beside him "Hmm... He's telling the truth Repto" Repto nodded and opened the door "Now or never I guess..." he said, gazing into the darkness behind the door. "Well... Here goes nothing" Repto said as he leaped into the darkness, Hades following into the darkness.

"I'll miss those two, oh well, I've still got Dread to deal with" Loki shut the door and walked to the stage where Dread stood, holding his head in his armoured paw "Ugh... Where's Hades..."  
"Gone, along with Repto, they're back where they belong..."  
"H-How are they back... There's no exit..."  
A smile spread over Loki's face as he walked away. "This place has many exits Dread... Now I must bid you adieu" Loki said, jumping off of the stage and walking to the main doors as Dread watched, before falling to his knees. Still feeling quite weak. "Ugh... I'll be seeing your face again soon at this rate Trix..." Dread said as he fell onto his chest, his eyes slowly closing as darkness filled his vision.


	25. Chapter 25: False Hope

"Dread, please open your eyes..." Dread opened his eyes slowly as he tried to focus on the fuzzy figure in front of him. His vision soon cleared and Trickster came into view, a worried look on her face "Trickster...? Is this... Am I..." Trickster shook her head and kissed Dread's nose as she smiled "No, sadly it's not... But, we're safe for now... I hope..."  
"We need to find a way out of here... Loki said Repto and Hades, freed themselves from here, I can only assume Repto freed himself from "hades" first, either way. There's a way out" Trickster helped Dread to his feet and smiled warmly "Well. I don't care if we find a way out, as long as I've got you" Dread chuckled softly and walked to the edge of the stage, jumping off it and landing on his feet. "C'mon Trickster, we got some catching up to do" Trickster nodded and followed him, gracefully leaping off of the stage and landing next to him. Slowly standing up straight before walking along with Dread at her side.

"Do you see that light Hades?"  
"Yeah, come on we better hurry along if we want to get back" Repto nodded and started to jog towards the light, while Hades ran along beside him. A growing sense of unease catching his attention. Hades shook his head and dismissed the feeling as he leaped into the light along with Repto. The pair being blinded momentarily by the light, which soon faded, allowing them to see. Finding they were in a thick forest, all alone. Which wasn't the only problem. "Hades...?" Repto said as he cocked his head, looking at the Zoroark, who was now much more human in shape, but still retained the look of a Zoroark. "Yeah, who else... Repto, what, what happened to you"  
"What... What do you mean what happened to me...?" Hades continued to look at Repto strangely. Before Repto finally looked at himself and gasped. He was like Ash in shape now. He was much more human like Hades was, except, he was still a reptile and wearing clothes. "What... That prick" Hades snarled angrily "He lied to us! He lied to me! But... He was telling the truth... Unless... Oh no..."  
"What is it Hades?" Repto asked before turning his attention to the bushes as they rustled and some humans walked out, holding strange looking equipment. _"Repto, RUN!"_ Repto turned and fled as Hades snickered, dashing forwards and slitting the throats of the humans with ease. He turned his attention to the fourth and last one and snarled as he turned and fled, screaming in terror. "Heh... pitiful creatures" Hades turned around and walked away slowly, only to stop upon hearing a click. He looked over his shoulder slowly to see a human kneeling, aiming a gun at him "A gun? How pitiful, honestly, you think that will take me-" Hades fell short of finishing his sentence as he felt something jab into his neck. Within seconds he was unconsious, leaving Repto alone to fend for himself in this place...


End file.
